Segue to Surreal
by EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy and Spike deal with the sudden onset of faux parenthood (Part Three in the Shared Hearts and Minds Series. Sequel to Snapshot and Slayer Unleashed. Set during the second half of my AU Season 4.)
1. The Next Adventure

**Author Note:** Make sure you've read Snapshot and Slayer Unleashed before reading this, otherwise some of the plot won't make much sense. This chapter repeats the second half of Slayer Unleashed's last chapter, and then follows on from there. Just a short bit to get you started. More soon!

* * *

The Next Adventure

They shared a vision.

In an instant they saw the First Slayer receiving her power, and it was swiftly followed by a firm declaration from Buffy that it was wrong.

Spike was worried she'd reverted back to her heavily ingrained stance of thinking anything that came from darkness was evil, but his fears fell away as she continued.

"Chaining her down like that? Against her will. It was wrong!"

"Indeed, it was not the best way for the first watchers to work," the guardian admitted. "But then they always seem to find the worst ways of doing things."

Buffy couldn't disagree with her there.

"Had you not gained power from uniting with your Vampire Mate I would have offered you further strength, via similar means, but it is not now necessary. You have everything you need. But I do bring you something more."

Moving to the side, the guardian revealed a scythe implanted in a big rock that stood behind her. "Call it an extra. To help you with what's to come."

"And what's to come?" Buffy asked, with wide eyes, as she reached out to touch the weapon that was calling out to her. She hadn't really expected an answer, and definitely not one that wasn't cryptic, so the Slayer was pleasantly surprised when the guardian told her outright.

"Ahead there is a girl that you must protect. And a hellgod that you must defeat. When you find the dagonsphere you'll know the later is on her way. This is to be your shared destiny."

"The girl, who is she?" asked Spike.

"An innocent. Her name is Dawn, and you are to treat her as a daughter, for that is what she shall believe herself to be. Your memories will be altered, so you know the past as she will recall it, but you will also keep your awareness that it is false. Whether you chose to reveal reality to the girl is your choice."

Spike nodded as he tried to process all of what he'd heard. He knew without question that he and Buffy were going to accept the responsibility, and the thought of being a dad – even by mystical means – worried him. Buffy was still distracted by her scythe, however.

"Bloody hell, jus' take it out already," he exclaimed. "We gotta get back and meet the sprog."

"Sprog?" she questioned, as she removed the weapon with ease.

"British slang. Means kid."

"Kid? There's a kid now."

Spike grimaced, suddenly realizing she'd zoned out while listening to the last part the guardian had told them.

"Bloody good thing I was here," he muttered. "Got a bombshell to drop on you, on the way home."

* * *

Spike hesitantly slid his key in the lock and slowly opened the door to find a girl – Dawn, he assumed – stood there, with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Where were you?" she asked, in a huff.

"Bloody hell," the Vampire exclaimed. "She's a bitty Buffy."

The girl gave him an odd look in response, then stomped off towards the kitchen.

"I was expecting a baby," said the Slayer.

"Me too," admitted Spike. "She's like, what? Five?"

Before Buffy could answer the extra set of memories they were promised were downloaded to their brains. "Three," she could say, then, with certainty. "Four in two weeks."

There was silence as they took it in. Then they looked at each other.

"Ready for the next adventure?" Spike asked his Mate.

"I think I would have preferred the yearly apocalypse," replied Buffy, only half jokingly.

* * *

Buffy followed the girl into the kitchen, where she found her rooting through the fridge – pushing bags of blood aside, like it was perfectly normal – in search of yoghurt, apparently.

"Yes!" she declared, in triumph, as she waved her find in the air.

"Mommy, can I have a spoon?"

Gulping at her new title, Buffy mumbled, "Uh, sure," as she retrieved the item from a drawer Dawn couldn't reach and handed it to her.

Spike was stood doorway, staring at the simple exchange. After a deep breath in through his nose he silently asked his Mate to join in the other room.

"This is totally weird," she said, once out of earshot of the toddler.

He nodded.

"What's up?"

"Dawn. She's…"

"What?" said Buffy, with a worried expression.

"Well, that's the thing, init? We don' know."

The Slayer frowned, and he continued.

"She, uh… Bloody hell. Yeah, this is beyond weird. She smells like us."

"What does that mean?"

"Dawn was made genetically ours. Bit's got our DNA."

"Oh, God!" Buffy exclaimed. "I really am a mom."

"Yeah," said Spike, finally shaking off the last of his shock and allowing a grin to cross his face. "That you are, pet."

She began to say something, but Spike pulled her against his chest and reassured her fears before she got them out.

"We can do this," he said.

"But-"

"We can do this."

Buffy nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay."

She was going to ask what they should do first, but was then interrupted by the little girl.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked them.

"Nothin'," Spike assured her, crouching down to her level. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when Dawn reached up and put her arms around his neck and buried her head against the curve of his neck. He stood up again, holding her to him, and wrapped his free arm around Buffy.

Overwhelmed by the deep sense of family in that moment, the Slayer affirmed her mate's earlier words with a small smile.

"We can do this."

_To be continued... _


	2. Long Day, Lots to Do

Long Day, Lots to Do

"I can't do this!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Hush now," Spike soothed, pulling his wound up Mate into a tight embrace. "It'll be fine."

"How will it be fine? I burnt breakfast, you burnt yourself rescuing Mr Gordo from the front lawn during high noon, we have three pre-schools to visit, a birthday party to plan, and I totally hate the thought of my little girl being away from me all day. Oh, oh! And finals. Spike, I can't do it!"

"Buffy," he began, with a wide smile on his face.

The Slayer was pouting. "What?"

"You jus' called her your little girl."

"No, I- I did, didn't I?"

"See, I told you you'd bond."

"Yeah, not like you Mr I'm-a-natural-parent-type. What's up with that anyway?"

Spike held her even closer, and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Will you stop frettin', please?"

"But-"

They were interrupted by giggles, and looked down to see Dawn staring back at them with a mischievous grin half hidden behind a slightly singed Mr Gordo.

"You two are in _loooove_!" she crooned, before laughing more.

Spike smiled at her – the same smile the both had – and reached down to pick her up.

"Yeah, Niblet. Me an' yer mum here love each other very much."

"I like love. But not boys. They're dumb."

"Oi!" Spike looked mock offended.

"You don't count," Dawn informed him.

"Well tha's all right then, init?"

More laugher. "You talk funny."

"Yeah, an' you look funny."

"Nu uh! You said I look like mommy, and mommy's the most beautiful mommy ever."

Buffy, who had been silent during the exchange, was smiling at both of them, and trying to hold back a wayward tear.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dawnie, I'm fine," the Slayer insisted, while rubbing at her eye. "Today's a big day. Lots to do!"

Dawn nodded, and then all three of them were interrupted by the phone ringing. Having one arm still wrapped around Buffy, and the other one busy holding Dawn, Spike swore as he awkwardly reached for the handset.

Buffy slapped his arm lightly, making him fumble more, and shot him a look.

"Daddy said a bad word!"

"Bugger, sorry," the Vampire exclaimed, as the little girl took hold of the phone and held it to his face. "Hello?"

"Spike! You're there! Are you and Buffy alright?"

"Sure, watcher, what's up?"

"What's _up_?! You were swept up into a portal yesterday and no one's heard from either of you since!"

"Oh, right…"

Recognizing the voice, Dawn called out to her surrogate grandfather.

"Gilesie!"

"Ssshh, pet," Spike told her, softly.

"Oh, good, Dawn's there. Do tell her I said hello. Where was I? Yes, the portal – wait. Who had Dawn yesterday while you were here?"

"Err…"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other, then the Slayer took the phone from her Mate.

"Uh, hi Giles. Can we talk later? We've gotta go visit pre-schools today."

"Yes, yes, quite right. As long as all is well we can catch up later. Perhaps I'll pop in after I-"

Thinking on her feet Buffy interrupted to say, "No. It's fine. We'll come by the shop after we're done. Bye."

She hung up before he had a chance to reply. Spike looked at her, hoping for some kind of plan, and she told him silently that what they had discussed the previous night would work best at the shop.

He nodded, then noticed Dawn was looking at them oddly.

"How comes you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what, Niblet?"

"Do the talky thing without words."

"It's our superpower init? Now why don't you go find a lovely dress for Mr Gordo here."

"Okay, Daddy!" said Dawn, giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek before being set down and scampering away.

"I hope this goes well," said Buffy.

_To be continued... _


	3. Taking Charge

Taking Charge

"Why d'ya think the shop is better for this? Shouldn't it be all private, like?"

"It'll be more private than at home. There's always someone in the Magic Box."

Spike stopped walking and looked at her. "Not sure I followed you round that bend, luv."

Buffy glanced round to make sure Dawn hadn't skipped too far off in front, and when she was satisfied that the girl was also not close enough to hear anything, the Slayer looked back at her Mate. "If the Scoobys are there they can distract her while we talk to Giles. There's less risk of her eavesdropping."

The Vampire finally nodded in comprehension. "Still think telling Rupes is the best thing?"

"I think. I hope. Are you sure he said it was yesterday we went through the portal?"

"It's what he said."

"Huh."

"Guardian chit must'a done some extra mojo to give us time to settle in, before the rest of the world caught up."

"I guess. It's feels weird, though. That we didn't notice? People, or demons, guardians - whatever, could be messing with our lives all the time and we wouldn't know."

"That really what's got you wound up?"

"Spike, a week ago – which was also apparently yesterday for everyone else – I became a first time mother to a three year old alongside my undead Vampire Mate. _Everything_ has got me wound up!"

"Okay, okay. Fair point. Jus' relax. Watcher will know what's going on."

* * *

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what either of you are talking about."

"Giles, think about it, Dawn's almost four. I've been with Spike less than a year. And vampires can't even have kids."

The watcher's eyes grew wide, and he cursed himself for not seeing it before.

Buffy laid a hand on his, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and let him know that it was okay.

He slumped in a chair. "I always imagined her like a grandchild. Or, at least, I thought I did."

"I know," said Buffy, softly. She hated to see that look in eyes, especially when she'd been the one to cause it. He lost the love of his life because of her evil ex-boyfriend – who she turned evil. She caused him to get fired from his main job, and literally blew up his second. She saw how he struggled to find purpose, when they'd stopped training together, and now she was ripping this away from him too. "I'm sorry."

Refocusing his eyes, Giles looked back at her. "Not your fault," he said, putting on a brave face.

"Yeah," said Buffy, quietly. She didn't agree with him, though. Deep down she was swimming in guilt.

"Hey now," said Spike, pulling her back to her feet and holding her tightly to his chest. "Don't start all that."

The watcher looked at both of them, not comprehending what they were talking about. He should be used to that happening, but he wasn't.

"Buffy? What's wrong? Is there more?"

Spike went to answer for her, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I can't be a real daughter for you. A good one. Who can give you real grandkids."

"Oh, Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, gripping her hand. "You give so much for the world. For me. More than we deserve."

Buffy smiled, but it was a sad one, and Spike shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't prepared for a heart to heart to happen in front of him. Sensing his unease, and feeling charitable, Giles pushed aside his feelings and got down to the practicalities.

"What happens once this is all over?"

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"When this is over. Dawn – the key. Will she, that is, it-" the watcher fumbled with his words further when Spike growled slightly, and corrected himself. "Will _Dawn_ still be with us?"

"Oh my god! I don't know." The Slayer turned to Spike, suddenly filled with panic. "They can't take her away again!"

"No, they can't," he agreed. "We won't let them. It'll be fine, pet."

For all of his assurances, which she greatly appreciated, Buffy knew he didn't feel as certain as he made out. She reached out and gripped his hand, too, before turning back to Giles.

"Tell me you'll find something?" she pleaded.

The watcher nodded. "Are you going to tell Joyce?"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other as they considered it. Then, after a moment, they said, "No," in unison.

Giles nodded once more and said, "I think that's for the best."

Three sets of eyes turned towards Willow and Tara playing with Dawn in the corner.

"She loves to laugh," Buffy commented, before looking away again. "We have to keep her safe, and we have to keep her. No one else can know."

"How long d'ya think it'll be before they figure it out on their own?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Hopefully long enough for us to have a real plan."

Giles looked at his surrogate daughter and her Mate proudly. "You're dealing with this remarkably well," he commented.

"Trust me, I'm not," Buffy admitted. "I feel like Spike's holding me together."

"Yer doin' fine," Spike assured her. "An' it's my job. You do the same for me."

This time when the Slayer smiled there was warmth behind it. She stood up. "Giles, research. You-" she addressed her Mate again, shamelessly. "Private moment in the training room. Then home. Food. Bath, and bedtime. We decide on a preschool – though they all kinda suck – and put Willow in charge of birthday plans."

Spike smirked at her. "Do love it when you take charge, pet."

Giles mumbled his agreement, but was also busy wiping his glasses in an attempt to distract himself from whatever way Buffy and Spike were planning to defile his training room – again.

"Right-o, I'm just going to say hello to Dawn."

"Yer granddaughter," Spike corrected him.

"Quite right," Giles agreed.

They went to work.


	4. Party Stress

Party Stress

It was two real weeks from they'd got Dawn – three if you included the weird time warp one, which they did. The day of Dawn's birthday, which happened to coincide with Buffy having two essays due and an exam to sit. Currently she was sat at the computer switching between cramming for the test and re-writing her final paragraph for the fifteenth time. Spike was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"Will you just get off me!" she snapped. "I don't have time for this, and I bet you haven't even done the dishes."

Shaking off his initial pangs of rejection the Vampire tried again. "Pet," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and beginning to massage them. At first Buffy moaned a little at his touch, but then she pushed him away again.

"Not now! Don't you listen?!"

"I'm just trying to-"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not helping!"

"Fine. Know what? Bugger this!" he began stomping away.

"Where are you going?"

"Willie's. See you at the party later."

"Don't forget to pick up the-" the rest of her reminder was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. Buffy sighed and said to herself, "I deserved that." She was just glad Dawn wasn't around to witness it. Four year olds were so sensitive. They Slayer sighed again, then tried to send an apology through the link she had with Spike.

"Love you, baby," he replied. "But you can be a damn stroppy chit."

She stopped talking to him again then groaned. None of her last minute studying was going in at all. Buffy went in search of coffee, and found that not only had the dishes been washed and put away, but there was already a half-made cup of coffee on the counter that Spike had clearly been in the process of making for her. He never drank the stuff, himself. Was only ever blood, or tea, or alcohol of some kind.

That really just topped off her negative feelings. She thought about asking him to come back and offer her some much-needed stress relief of the 'the-kid's-not-around-and-we-could-get-naked' variety, but she wasn't quite finished wallowing.

Picking up the cup, and resisting the urge to smash it against a wall, Buffy gently placed it in the sink and got out a clean one. There wasn't really time for frantic stressed sex anyway.

* * *

All of her academic tasks completed – though she wasn't sure how_ well_ completed – Buffy moved into the domestic part of her day. Joyce had just dropped off Dawn before going out again to pick up some "last minute things." Buffy interpreted that as more birthday presents and cringed internally. Everyone was spoiling Dawn and, while that wasn't really a problem in itself, the Slayer felt inadequate in what she and Spike could afford to give her in comparison. Trying to ignore that, she let herself be consumed with the frustration of not being able to braid the girl's hair properly.

"Mommy," Dawn began, from where she was sat with her back to Buffy. The use of her title immediately put her on high alert.

"Yeah?" she answered, nervously.

"Do you love me?"

Well, that just knocked her for six. 'Of course I do!' seemed the obvious response, whether it was true or not, but Buffy demanded of herself the real answer. The child was literally part her, and part Spike, and she knew she had a strong desire to protect her that went far beyond the usual burden of her duty. She also knew that, while she had a set of false memories that the girl shared, there were no fabricated feelings for her. What she felt for Dawn was real and, in that moment, what she realized was that what she felt _was_ love.

"Of course I do," she answered, finally, before giving up on the hair and curling her in her arms for a hug.

"I love you too," Dawn informed her. "And daddy."

Buffy forced a smile as she felt her heart melt and dribble out her chest. She just wanted to cry. For all her complaining and apprehension, she realized she had everything in life that really mattered, and she suddenly felt very ridiculous. Feelings of love came at her from Spike, wherever he was, and Dawn started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You feel all warm and fuzzy. I like hugs."

"Huh." That was interesting. "Dawnie, can you always tell when mommy and daddy are doing the silent talky thing?"

The girl nodded.

"But you don't know what we're saying?"

Dawn shook her head and stated quite eloquently, "There are feels."

And there the Slayer was, knocked for six all over again. The feelings Spike and Buffy sent each other through the claim were a tangible thing. She now wondered if Dawn was the only one to know this.

Standing up, Buffy shuffled the girl off to her room.

"I just gotta make a call to Giles real quick."

"Okay. Tell him not to miss my party, or I'll send Daddy to bite him."

Buffy snickered and muttered under her breath about Spike being more of a veal kind of guy, but Dawn had already wandered off by that point.

* * *

Spike arrived home an hour or so before the party was due to start and swept Buffy up into his arms, eternally grateful that she didn't push him away.

He was going to say something, but then Buffy just kind of attacked his lips and the words were lost.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she told him, after pulling their mouths apart only to pepper his cheeks with kisses in between each apology.

"If I forgive you does that mean you'll stop? Because if so I might stay mad a while longer."

Buffy grinned. "I love you. And I'm sorry. Not sure if you picked up on that."

Spike shook his head at her with a soft exclamation of, "Daft bint."

"Did you pick up the-"

"Yes. Hush, now. Everything's fine. Where is my girl?"

Buffy worried her lip, and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. She's in her room it's just, well…" she looked away, embarrassed. "I thought I was your girl."

Spike barked out a laugh at that. "Don't tell me you're jealous of the kid. She's only mine because she's made out of you, an' you're my soddin' everything."

Buffy blushed, then blurted out, "Do you love her?"

"Of course I love 'er," he affirmed, without missing a beat. Buffy knew instinctively that he meant it, and it made her love _him_ just that little bit more. She didn't think it possible, but on a regular basis she found her love for the Vampire getting deeper all the time.

"Come to bed," she said.

"Best not," Spike replied, and her face fell. "As much as I can't believe 'm saying this, guests are arrivin' soon, and we've got one hell of an inquisitive offspring. Not sure how many times we can get away with telling her we're fighting monsters that live under our bed during the night, and that she needs to steer clear."

"Sshhh!" said Buffy. "At least like another three times."

Spike chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go say hello to my princess and then start cutting cake before a certain wound up Slayer has my head. Why don't you have a quick soak?"

"Okay." Buffy reluctantly let him go.

When she exited the bathroom she found Dawn donning an extremely neat and very complicated looking French Braid that had "William the Big Softie" written all over it.

_To be continued... _


	5. The Swing of Things

The Swing of Things

"Oh, yes, right there. A little harder."

Spike grinned.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?"

Buffy rolled over so he could massage the other side of her calf, and also so she could look at him properly.

"Don't pull the innocent act, I know what you're thinking."

He sent her a particularly colorful image just for that.

"Spiiike! We're trying to be good and-" she lowered her tone, "Not do things that little ears might hear."

"Sod little ears," he thought, but he didn't mean it. What he said aloud was, "This is the most tense I've seen these muscles. You been stretchin' them before workouts?"

"You know I have. Spike's special stretches, remember?"

The grin was back. "Oh yeah."

His hand slid further up, and Buffy slapped it away.

"No."

"But-"

"No, Spike."

There was pouting, but no further argument.

"Tomorrow, maybe," Buffy allowed.

That got her a kiss, but then she got caught up and tried to deepen it, at which point Spike pulled away with a cheerful, "Tomorrow!"

"Jerk," Buffy muttered, once he'd left the room, suddenly to be replaced by a tiny face at the doorway.

"Are there going to be monsters tonight?" said the face, half hidden behind a blanket, as it contorted in a yawn.

"No, Dawnie. No fighting monsters under the bed, and no monsters outside, because Spike is going out to fight them for a bit when you're asleep."

Dawn nodded. Her eyes were heavily hooded as she fought to stay awake.

"Do I get a story?"

"Sure, I can read you the one about-"

Dawn shook her head. "A daddy story."

That rankled a little bit, and she knew Spike would be aware of it, but she also knew he'd ignore it and not hold it against her.

"Sure, Dawn," she said.

The girl grinned at her with her father's grin, and Buffy was struck once again how the same expression can be so different on two different faces. Still, they both engendered love in her. She couldn't imagine doing any of this with Angel.

And that thought caused a little rankling from the other side. Buffy smiled. It was probably odd that she enjoyed Spike's possessiveness and jealousy over Angel a tiny bit, but she did anyway. Tiny bits were_ totally_ doable. 'Hmm…' Buffy's mind wandered into things or, rather, lovers, that were also doable. She snapped herself out of it before Spike came back, though.

Dawn was looking at her intently. She ferried her out of the room and into bed, with a promise that he would be along to her soon.

* * *

Tomorrow:

Buffy moaned at the feel of Spike kissing a path across her abdomen. As sucky as it was to wait, she did consider it worth waiting for.

"Stop thinking," he told her.

She released a sigh.

"Get up here already."

He pounced, and she laughed. They kissed passionately.

"I love you so bloody much!" said Spike.

"You, too!" Buffy affirmed, as she started working at his belt.

Then the phone rang and they stopped and looked at each other.

Spike thought they should leave it and not answer, but the machine had got caught up in a tragic axe cleaning incident the previous week and Buffy was worried she'd miss something important.

There was a shared sigh and then Spike moved off her as she reached for the handset. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He'd been waiting to be intimate with Buffy for near a week and he felt like it was killing him. Something always happened, and Buffy always gave into the new crises. Time together was put off for another later. He'd damn well had enough of it. It wasn't just about sex, it was the connection; the strain of their bond.

Buffy reached out and stroked his arm soothingly but then her hand dropped as she got the news.

"Dawn did _what_?!"

"Bloody hell."

"Okay, we'll be right there. Ten minutes."

The phone went down again, and there was another shared look before they both started dressing.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her," said Spike, once in the car.

"No. You're gonna be mad until she looks at you with puppy dog eyes and then you'll go gooey and forget all about it."

He wanted to argue, but he knew Buffy was probably right.

"What's she thinkin'?"

"What, swearing at her teacher? I'm surprised you're not proud."

Spike looked offended, at first, then realized that, actually, Buffy was right about that too.

"'m guessin' this is my fault?" he said.

"Well, I didn't teach her the word bint."

"It's not even really a swear word."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and said nothing. The short drive to day care seemed to drag, on that occasion. The PTB may have been great in providing Spike with anti-sun glass in his car for this new reality, but that didn't make him any more able to get into the school without using a blanket and creating a stir.

"I'll go," Buffy told him, when they pulled up, but when she went to move he pulled her back for a kiss to dispel the tension only to be met with a "later."

If he heard "later" one more time…

Buffy looked at him, questioningly. He looked away. He'd do nothing, was the truth of it. There was nothing either of them _could_ do about their situation.

* * *

Later:

"We need to talk."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Well nothin' good ever starts with that, does it?"

Buffy sighed in answer. It really was a hell of a day.

"Spike, I didn't sign up for this."

"So, what, you regret havin' a family with me? Being with me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

He took a deep breath. "Look, yeah, I know you're frazzled. I think Dawn's picking up on it an' that's what's got her acting up."

"So it's my fault?"

He repeated her words back to her, "That's not what 'm saying."

She folded into his arms. "We gotta do something."

"Yeah," he agreed, but he didn't know what. "It's gotta get easier, right?"

Buffy didn't answer. She didn't know.

Spike held her tighter. "Niblet tell you what happened?"

"Her teacher said there were no such thing as monsters."

"Ah."

"Yup. Dawn insisted there were, the teacher yelled at her, Dawn called her a bint and said her daddy would eat her for being mean."

Spike couldn't help but laugh. He knew he shouldn't, but it really tickled him.

"That old hag? She wishes."

Buffy did give a small smile. "She's got your fire," she noted.

"Was gonna say the same to you," said Spike.

"I guess we can both be a little fire-y. No wonder she's like she is."

"Hey," Spike looked at her intently. "There's no harm in it, wouldn't want 'er to change, would we?"

"I guess not," said Buffy, with not a great deal of conviction.

Spike's mind began to go up a few gears into overdrive. "You sure you don' regret this?"

"Very sure," she affirmed.

"But you don' like how things are. How Dawn is, an' you think she's like me."

"No." It was Buffy's turn to hold him more firmly. "Don't think like that."

"What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not mad at you, Spike.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so I've been mad, and I've been taking it out on you. I… God, where do I begin? So much isn't right, and it gets to me, but I wouldn't change it."

Spike didn't say anything. He was in listening mode. Ready and waiting for her to unload on him like she sorely needed to.

"This hellgod. She could come at any time. I feel like I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for her, but I don't know what she looks like. I could walk right by her. And she could show up next week, or next month-"

"Or it could be twenty years down the bloody road. You can't live like that."

"I know that, but when I forget to check if we're in danger I feel bad. Like I've let Dawn down."

Buffy took a breath before mentally moving onto issue number two on her mind.

"It bothers me that you're better with Dawn than I am," she admitted. "That you're handling everything and I'm floundering."

"Oh, rot."

"No. You are. But that's a good thing. I shouldn't be punishing you for it. I'm sorry."

He gave her sad eyes. "'m sorry too, pet."

"What's your secret?"

Spike sighed. "I used to have sisters – two of 'em."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because it bloody hurts thinkin' about them, that's why."

If it were possible she'd have held him closer, and said she was sorry again.

"They, uh… they died young."

"Oh, Spike,"

They comforted each other in kisses, unaware they were being watched.

'Aint this just sweet,' Faith thought to herself.

_To be continued... _


	6. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

In direct contrast to Buffy's occasional muddled Slayer dreams, sometimes Spike would get clear visions of his past, re-played out in Technicolor clarity.

With Buffy having brought his sisters to the forefront of his mind, that's what he dreamt of that night; and she was along for the ride.

They stood there, watching as invisible specters, as a teenage William nodded his head in response to his father's instructions. He was a gruff old man, in stark contrast to his son.

"You need to take charge of the household," he was saying. "This is the third conflict with these damn Ashanti's, and I see no reason why there won't be more. Bloody backward people, if you ask me. Can't see when they're well off!"

"Yes, father," there was more nodding.

"Yes, ah, where was I? Head of the household, that's it. I may not be back. These tribes take no mercy. Would kill you on your feet!"

"Surely not," said William.

"Oh, yes. Savages. We should have left them alone, but no matter, the fact remains I've got a war effort to help with, and you're needed here. You'll take good care of the girls, won't you?"

"Yes, sir." He did not look at all sure.

"That's a good lad." There was a hearty pat on the back.

The scene shifted and changed. Buffy could tell not much time had passed, because William still looked around the same age. He was sat at a beside, reading to two girls – his sisters, she assumed. One was blonde, and the other – the youngest – had dark hair. She was asleep, and both were coughing.

He stopped and looked up at them – worry etched across his face – but the blonde urged him to continue.

Buffy was aware that Spike was very still, beside her. Although neither of them had real form within the dream she could reach out to him, and they could connect.

"The little one's Alice," he said – eyes glued to her. "She died no more than two weeks after this. And Mary the following day. Was about a month after my dad had gone. Mum took a lot longer to get ill, o'course."

Buffy's heart ached at the scene. She could feel how raw it all still was for him, and how powerless he felt at the time.

Spike looked at the floor.

"I was supposed to take care of them."

"This is you taking care of them," Buffy insisted. "The reading."

"Fat lot of good that did."

"Spike-"

"I know, alright? Wasn't my fault that they went."

There was a pause. Buffy wanted nothing more than to offer words of comfort, but there weren't any.

"My da' never did come back," Spike continued.

"Hey," she gave his hand a squeeze. "You're not alone anymore. You have a family."

There was a faight flicker of a smile.

"M' mum always insisted I'd make a good father."

"And you do!"

"Yeah, not quite the way she expected, right? Back then no one would go near me, and it weren't for fear of catchin' consumption, neither."

Buffy repeated her earlier sentiment. "You're not alone now."

"Yeah," said Spike, softly, as he finally let his eyes drift off his sisters and meet Buffy's gaze.

They eased out of sleep at the same time, and were left facing each other in the bed. Kind of wrapped in each other's limbs, still laid down.

Buffy placed her hand on the side of Spike's face, and he leaned into it as he shut his eyes and gave a little shudder.

"So much for rest," Buffy joked.

Another flicker of a smile, and then the creek of a door.

They turned around as Dawn wondered into their room.

"Mommy? I can't sleep. There's a bad girl at the window."

* * *

Buffy cuddled Dawn in the double bed while Spike had a quick scout around the house. He couldn't see anyone, but there was definitely a scent he didn't recognize. Female.

'Well,' he thought to himself. 'This Glory bint has picked a bloody fine week to show her arse. I'm about in the mood to murder something.'

'Do you really think it was her?' Buffy asked him, silently.

He didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't. Instead he made his way back to the bed and asked Dawn if she'd seen the 'bad girl' before.

She shook her head.

He was tempted to ask her how she knew she was bad, but reckoned a stranger peeking in through the window in the dead of night kind of gave that impression.

"Can you tell us what she looked like, poppet?"

"She, ah-" there was a pause for a big yawn. "She was pretty."

And with that Dawn fell asleep, leaving Buffy and Spike with a dilemma.

They looked at each other. Neither had a plan, but Buffy did have a watcher.

Glancing at the clock – which read 4.06AM – she sighed and lifted the phone that was placed beside it.

"Let's hope Gilesie knows what to do."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author note:** I'm not intending to do any more flashback scenes, but feel free to tell me your opinion anyway. Did it work, did it not?

Historical note: Spike's dad went off to fight in the third Anglo-Ashanti war. This was 1873/1874.


	7. Mix Up (Part 1)

Previously: Spike and Buffy have been finding it hard to get the balance right between their relationship and all their responsibilities. Faith woke up from her coma and spied on everyone, before disappearing into the shadows again.

* * *

Mix Up (Part One)

"Buffy? Buffy, do you know what time it is? What's wrong?"

"Someone was watching us," she whispered into the phone.

She heard a yawn in response. "Sorry, what? Do speak up."

"I can't, Dawn's sleeping."

Buffy held her a little closer, then shot a look over at Spike, who was still at the window. He took the phone and went out into the hall.

"Watcher, Bit says she saw someone at the window. A bad girl."

"Could it have been a dream?"

He shook his head, despite the fact Giles couldn't see him. "There's a scent. Female. No sign of anyone, though. Buffy doesn't want me to track it. Not right now."

"Er, right…" Spike could have sworn he heard the cogs in Giles brain whirring away. "Have you came across the Dagon Sphere yet?"

"No."

"You remember what it looks like, from the diagrams I showed you?"

"Yes," Spike snapped, then looked around and immediately lowered his voice again, "I bloody remember. We haven't seen it."

"Hmm… That would suggest that the mystery person is not likely to be Glory."

Spike hadn't thought of that. "A minion, maybe?" he asked.

"Perhaps."

He released a groan. "Giles, I'm going outta my mind here. What do I do?"

That gave the watcher pause. Normally Spike would not admit that he needed help, at least, not to him.

"My family are in danger," he continued, "An' I feel soddin' useless."

Buffy sent him feelings of love through the claim, and he was grateful for them.

"I understand," said Giles, finally. "But I can see no other course of action but to keep watch and convene at the Magic Box come morning."

"Right," said Spike, through gritted teeth. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but, then, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to hear. He hung up and went back to Buffy.

* * *

In the morning Buffy dragged herself to class, even as she fought to stay awake. Meanwhile Spike took Dawn to the Magic Box. They had decided to forget about pre-school and just keep her with them during the day, as mad as it sounded. Homeschooling had to be easier that demon hunting, they hoped. At least it should be more convenient.

Dawn was wriggling, but Spike wouldn't let her out of his arms.

She pouted, and that did it. He relented and set her down.

"No more than twenty paces," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, gave a deep sigh and said, "Yes, Daddy," before walking to Giles, giving him a hug, and whispering – albeit very loudly – that she thought Spike was cold.

"He's always hugging me and mommy, to try and warm up," she explained.

Giles nodded and gave her a pat on the head.

Spike grinned at her, as she then wandered off to the corner to play with her toys.

"The mind of a four year old," he said.

"Quite," Giles agreed.

There was a brief pause, and then they got down to business.

Eyeing the books laid across the research table, Spike said, "Tell me you've got something."

Giles didn't answer, exactly. His failure to find a single relevant text to Glory, or a prophecy concerning Buffy at the current time, was written all over his face.

"Bugger!" Spike exclaimed, before looking over at Dawn to make sure she hadn't heard.

She looked particularly wrapped up in a conversation with Mr Gordo, so he reckoned he'd got away with it.

"I need to track the scent," he said. It was the only thing they had to go on, except Spike couldn't go on it due to the sun being up, and the trail would likely be gone by the time night fell. As he considered this, and stifled more swear words, Buffy walked into the store.

Immediately he stood up straight, from where he'd been leaning on the counter; on high alert. Dawn got up, too, and went to run to her mom, but he held out a hand and stopped her. Something was wrong. He'd stopped hearing Buffy's thoughts chattering around in the background of his brain a little while ago, but he'd only really just thought about it.

"What's going on?" asked the Slayer.

Spike's eyes narrowed, and he inhaled a deep breath. The unknown scent was all over Buffy. Or, Buffy's body, at least.

Picking up Dawn and handing her to Giles, Spike walked up to Buffy and punched her in the face. She reeled backwards as Dawn began to cry.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my Mate?" Spike demanded.


	8. Mix Up (Part 2)

Mix Up (Part Two)

Buffy didn't take long to regain consciousness. Clutching her head, she looked around and tried to figure out what happened. Spike was never so thankful to hear her thoughts as he was then.

"Bloody hell, you're okay!" he said to her, through the claim.

"Uh, yeah. Where am I?"

"Don't rightly know, but your body's here."

"Huh?"

* * *

Spike tied whoever was wearing Buffy's skin around to a chair before taking his daughter back out of Giles' arms and instructing him to close the store. Once that was done the watcher turned to him and demanded an explanation.

"That's not Buffy," he said. He didn't know how to explain much more than that and, really, the watcher understanding the situation was the least of his worries.

"Hey," he looked deep into Dawn's eyes. She was still crying. "It's okay. We'll sort this."

She wasn't comforted. He tried again.

"Niblet, yer mum's just got herself a little confused. That's not her that I hit. That's the bad girl, pretending to be her."

There was a brief pause to the wailing, then a sniffle, as Dawn looked back and forth between Spike and what looked like her mother.

"She's dressed up?" she asked.

"That's it. That's all it is."

Another sniffle, then: "It's a good costume."

Spike took a moment to appraise the body of his Mate and said, "That it is."

* * *

As much as Faith wanted to screw up Buffy's life, she wasn't prepared to lie to her daughter and pretend to be all motherly. Spike seemed to have figured out that it wasn't her anyway, so there was no point. She was quiet for a bit, as she watched him calm Dawn, but then curiosity got a bit too much for her.

"Since when does B have a brat?" she asked.

Spike almost swung at her again, for her calling his child a brat, but he was trying to tone down the violence in front of his daughter.

Faith spoke again, as he glared at her, "You two are what, together now? What world have I woken up in? And what happened to Angel?"

"I'm right here."

Everyone looked up to see the vamp himself, standing just inside the door. No one had noticed him enter.

"That's all I need," Spike groused. At the sight of Angel, Dawn started crying again.

* * *

"Spike? What's happening? I… I think I saw Faith. It's kinda fuzzy."

"Don't freak out, luv, but there's been a bit of a body swap."

"A body sw- ohmygod-whatthehell-thisisn'tme-whereamI?! Spikeeee!"

All the Slayer's words came out as a rush, in a panicked mutant of a run-on word.

Spike sighed. So much for not freaking out.

"Don't sigh at me! What happened? Where is my body?!"

"It's here, safe."

"There? Where's there?"

"Jus' calm down, Kitten. I'm at the Magic Box, we'll get you sorted. Now, do you know where you are? Any clues about?"

"Uh… um, a broom? Or a shovel? I don't know, it's kinda dark."

Spike frowned, then turned back around to where Faith was seated.

"Did you put her in a bloody closet?"

Faith shrugged. She was really pissing him off, but at least Giles had managed to get Angel out of his face temporarily by taking him out back to talk.

"What's with the freaky silent communication thing you got going on? I mean, you're listening to Buffy when you make all those weird ass facial expressions, right?"

Spike knew she was goading him but, at that point in time, he was in no mood to just let it wash over him. As he listening to real Buffy discover that she was indeed in a closet, and that she had found a way out and was on her way back to him, he stepped towards the rogue Slayer wearing her skin. Just when he was in range she kicked out a foot, and he discovered she'd managed to get her hands free. A full level assault was launched on him.

* * *

Spike and Faith fought as Dawn cheered her dad on from the sidelines.

"B not mind that you hit her?" Faith asked him.

"She can take it," he replied, circling her.

"Mind the face," the real Buffy told him, through the link.

"Right you are," Spike replied, aloud.

That made Faith pause. "Can you stop freaking me out?"

He clocked her in the jaw then followed with a swift, "Sorry, pet."

"Hey, no need to apologize. When I take your head off I'm not gonna feel bad about it."

Spike drove a left hook into her gut. "Wasn't talkin' to you."

For all her talk about being uncomfortable, Faith seemed to enjoy the fight, though in a way much different to Buffy. His Mate liked the skill behind the blows, whereas Faith relished the damage they caused. She made another wise crack about them having a violent relationship, saying maybe she should let social services know what kind of environment Dawn was being brought up in, while Spike bit back a comment about his Mate liking it rough, knowing his daughter was still in earshot. Fatherhood, he realized, was cramping his fighting style. He'd have to have a think about that, later.

Thankfully, the real Buffy walked in, then.

Spike gaped at her attire.

"Close your mouth," she told him, as she began battling Faith herself, "Don't look at me."

Spike did as he was told and ducked out of the fight to go stand by his daughter again.

"Is that the real mommy?" she asked him, in a loud stage whisper.

"Yeah, pet, let's be real quiet and not distract her, yeah?"

* * *

Just as real Buffy got the upper hand and managed to pin Faith down, Giles and Angel reentered the main shop. Dawn started crying yet again, but Spike caught her eye and gave a little shake of his head. She stopped. He was beyond proud of her.

Laying a kiss on her forehead he stepped back into the fray and helped real Buffy hold fake Buffy down. Then Giles came over, holding herbs in one hand and a book in the other.

"Angel, if you would just take hold of Faith's real body," he said.

"Whoa! Real Buffy backed away from her ex-boyfriend. You're not holding anything."

"It's not even your body," he rationalized.

"Well she's the one bloody well wrapped in it, so you do as she says," Spike interjected.

"I understand that this is a little awkward," said Giles, glancing briefly at Dawn, who had tilted her head at the scene before her, "But when I complete the spell the bodies will be switched back and someone needs to be holding Faith's true body so that she doesn't get away.

Spike and real Buffy looked at each other. Neither of them liked the thought of Angel holding her down, no matter how briefly, but there wasn't much choice. Even if Spike could safely let go of Buffy's body to play the part of restraining real Buffy inside Faith's body that would still leave Angel touching real Buffy's body when she got back inside it.

"Look, just do it quickly, I'm getting a headache," said real Buffy, having considered this.

Spike gave a nod at Giles, as Faith continued to struggle against him.

Real Buffy stepped closer to her body and allowed Angel to take hold of her – not without a little bit of struggle herself – and then Giles poured his mixture of mystical herbs over them both.

There was a little flash in Buffy's eyes, and Spike's arms tightened around her even more. She sat up in his embrace, and they kissed, fiercely.

Dawn cheered, and Faith took a brief moment to readjust to her own skin before hitting Angel in the face with her elbow and bolting out of the store.

Disentangling themselves from one another, Spike and Buffy glared the vampire.

"After all that you bloody let her go?!"

"I didn't let her go, she hit me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, and then Spike helped her to her feet. She was going to go after the rogue slayer, but Angel insisted he'd get her and bring her back to L.A.

Buffy didn't ask what he planned to do with her there; she didn't want to know.

Buffy and Spike hugged at bit more and then, when she could sit on the sidelines no longer, Dawn jumped up and dug her way into the center of the huddle.

Taking a look at the tight family unit, Angel grimaced before opening the door.

"Hey," he said, picking up an object as it rolled down the sidewalk past the store, and then throwing it to Spike, " I think you dropped this."

No one watched him leave, after that. All eyes were on the glowing object now in Spike's hand.

"Is that-" Buffy began.

"The Dagon Sphere," Giles affirmed.

"It's pretty," Dawn commented.

_To be continued... _


	9. Cleansing

Cleansing

Giles was sat glaring at the Dagon Sphere.

"You're saying it rolled past Angel and he just picked it up?"

"For the third time: that's what I saw," said Spike. "You saw it, too. Don' know why you're looking to us for answers."

"But why would it be rolling down the street?"

Buffy sighed. "Giles, we've just told you we don't know."

"Yes, sorry. I just don't understand."

"Well can we figure it out some other time? I've kinda had a rough day."

Giles was looking intensely at Dawn as he said, "This is an important development. It should be acted on immediately!"

Dawn was looking right back at him. She was a smart kid, and was likely to figure out something was up sooner or later all on her own. She didn't need hints from anywhere else.

"Watcher," Spike warned, voice low. "Think about what's comin' out yer pie-hole, yeah? How do you think we even could act on it?"

Giles seemed to suddenly realize that he was staring and snapped himself out of it. "Er, right. Do apologize. I've had a long day myself. Someone woke me up at four in the morning." His gaze flitted to Buffy, then back to the Dagon Sphere. "We should research, of course."

Ignoring the snarky part of the comment, Spike instructed Giles to get some books he could take with him. "Takin' my girls home. I can read while they have a rest."

"I'm not tired, Daddy," said Dawn.

"Fine," said Spike. "Dawn researches while me and Buffy go to bed."

Everyone looked at him – Dawn, evidently pleased with the amended plan, Buffy and Giles less so.

"That was a joke," Spike clarified. "Has _everyone_ lost their sense of humor?"

No one answered, but Buffy visibly relaxed. He was sure that if he didn't get her into a bed soon she'd fall asleep right where she stood. Dawn was pouting at him.

"Sorry, Niblet. You're a bit young for old Rupes here's books. But don' worry, they're boring, not like yours."

The watcher looked most affronted, to which Spike gave him a wink, before he finally went off to select some volumes.

"Why was Angel here?" Buffy asked Spike, while Giles was out back. It seemed the question had only just struck her. Spike grinned. He was glad to see she hadn't paid too much attention to his grandsire; that he was barely on her radar even while right in front of her.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his thoughts, then re-asked the question.

"Oh, some chit had a vision, apparently. Told him Faith was out, so he decided to come down and pick 'er up."

Buffy's hands went to her hips.

"And, what? He couldn't have called to give us a heads up first?"

Spike shrugged.

"I don't like Angel," Dawn announced.

"See? This one's a smart cookie. Probably should be the one doin' the research."

* * *

Despite her protests of not being tired, Dawn fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Buffy went for a shower before bed, as Spike settled himself in an armchair with the first book. He was two pages in when he felt Buffy's sadness overwhelm her, through the claim. Setting it down again, he went to her. She was stood in the bathroom – hair still damp, towel wrapped around her – sobbing. Spike took her into his arms.

"What's all this, pet?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… Faith had my body, and she could have done anything. I feel – I feel like…" Buffy's words broke off in a choked whimper.

Spike's heart broke for her. She felt violated. Of course she did. Why hadn't he realized earlier?

He held her until the tears stopped, and then he towel dried her hair, and carried her to bed, where he held her again. After a while Buffy went to straddle his hips, but he gripped her wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy tried and failed to verbally express what she wanted, a few times, but from her tangled thoughts Spike was able to decipher that she was trying to feel home in her body again; wanted to reclaim it, by joining with him. His hold softened, and he laid kisses along her jawline.

"What about Niblet?"

"We can be quiet," Buffy whispered, "Just once. We can go slow. I… I need-"

"I know, Kitten, it's okay."

His kisses carried on their trail, down her body...


	10. Enemies Old

_Previously:_ Spike and Buffy decided to home school Dawn, Faith took over Buffy's body for a bit, then Angel took Faith away to L.A., and the Dagon Sphere turned up.

* * *

Enemies Old

Spike was having a quiet, productive morning, for a change. Buffy had gone out to class while he'd taken it upon himself to help Dawn improve her reading. They were having a snack break when a loud bang was heard at the back of the house.

"Bloody hell, what now?" Spike groused. He was starting to form a theory that Buffy going to college was a bad omen.

Walking into his kitchen to find his backdoor lying flat on the floor, Spike stood rooted in place at the sight of Drusilla on the other side of the invisible barrier to his house. She had a rather bulky henchman on one side of her – a demon under a human guise, Spike reckoned, and no doubt the thing that broke down his door. It held a large, black umbrella over Drusilla, shielding her head and shoulders from the sun.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Dru, sweetly, before wagging her finger and adding, "Ah, but you can't. Got to be the human inhabitant to do that."

Spike was still silent. Stunned.

Dru carried on, casually, "I hear my Spike's got himself a lovely little dolly."

At that he found his voice. "I'm not yours anymore, bitch."

He was shocked with the amount of venom he put into the word, never expecting to have such huge animosity towards his sire. She looked unbothered, though.

"What exactly is it you want, Dru?"

Drusilla pouted. "None of my other princes take care of me proper."

"Yeah?"

She nodded glumly and gave a little whimper, but the little girl lost routine didn't work on him anymore.

He leaned in real close and said, "Tough shit."

All pretenses dropped from her in an instant and she swung for him, but was of course foiled by the barrier. It was at that point Dawn walked into the room. Spike disengaged from his battle stance immediately.

"There she is," cooed Dru. "What's your name, Dolly?"

Dawn was halfway through chewing a cookie. Swallowing it down, she looked to her dad for permission.

"It's okay, pet," he told her, "You don' need to talk to the strange woman."

Dru growled, under her breath, to which Spike grinned and elaborated, "The strange, old, bitter _hag_ of a woman."

Drusilla practically gnashed her teeth at him, then. Dawn admonished him with a stern, "That's not very nice."

"Yeah?" Spike swept her up in his arms, "Maybe I'm a mean old man, then."

Dawn giggled, "Don't be silly, daddy, you're very nice."

She got a kiss on the forehead for that.

Utterly horrified by Spike's lack of concern at her presence – his lack of respect, or fear – Dru decided to move her plan into stage two, and stepped out of the way to let the mystic at the barrier.

"Hey!" Spike placed Dawn on the ground again and pushed her behind him. "What's he doing? Dru?!"

* * *

"Dru? Huh?!" said Buffy, aloud, as she jolted awake in the middle of class.

Everyone was staring at her, naturally.

"Uh, nothing," she muttered, in response to the professors questioning gaze, before seeking Spike through the claim.

There was no reply. His thoughts were silent. She knew something was wrong, and there was a firm feeling that it was something to do with Drusilla.

Buffy excused herself from class, and ran most of the way home.

* * *

Entering her home to find Dawn missing and Spike knocked out, with a large gash in the side of his head, Buffy was tempted to break down in tears. She forced herself to look around for clues, though. The kitchen was a torn up, but that was about it.

Buffy was just about to return to Spike, but as she passed through the front of the house again, she came face to face with Glory. She didn't know how she knew it was her, but she knew. They stared at each other, for a moment.

_To be continued... _


	11. Enemies New

_Previously:_ The Dagon Sphere appeared, Dru showed up with henchmen that knocked out Spike and took Dawn, and when Buffy returned to the house to discover this, Glory walked in.

* * *

Enemies New

Spike took a long time to come round. Knowing the urgency of the situation, Buffy didn't want to lose the time waiting for him to do so, but she also couldn't leave him. She didn't _want _to leave him, but she felt the desperate pull to go after Dawn. Buffy had felt torn lots of times in her relatively short life, often very painfully so, but never like this. She didn't have to agonize too much over the decision, though, because logic told her that time lost waiting for Spike to wake up would be made up by him being able to track Dawn faster than she could.

Although it wasn't bleeding much – mostly due to his vampire circulatory system – the gash in his head was deep. She knew it took a lot to knock him down, and even more to keep him that way. That knowledge made her heart clench tighter. He wasn't breathing. And, although he didn't need to breathe in the first place, it was always a good sign when he did.

Buffy had cleaned Spike's head wound, slightly, and was sat on the kitchen floor just holding him. The moment he came back to himself she felt the deep sense of anguish within him swell and thrash about. It was accompanied by an inhuman yell that went straight through her. Caught off guard by the suddenness of the reaction, and having taken just a brief moment to process it, Buffy gripped him tighter and tried her hardest to suppress her own grief enough to send him reassuring feelings of love and safety. She needed him to get it together, and she needed him to do it now. Feelings were one thing, though, and Buffy couldn't find any actual words of encouragement to go with them. She couldn't say he was safe, or tell him that anything was okay. Nothing would be okay again until they held Dawn in their arms and saw for themselves that she was not injured.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, as calmly as she could.

"Dru," he replied, in a groan.

Buffy expected that answer – she'd fallen asleep while whatever attack had happened, so wasn't aware of what was going on at the time, but she had a deep sense that Drusilla was behind it when she woke up. Having it confirmed didn't help any. A slow anger burned in her. Anger at Dru for stepping back into their lives, and hurting Spike – for putting Dawn in god-knows-what danger; and anger at Spike for letting her get away with it. Buffy knew that last part was completely irrational and unfair, but she felt it all the same. Mixed in was the odd relief that Dawn hadn't been around when Glory turned up. There was great irony in that fact that being in danger saved her from being in even greater danger, but she couldn't dwell on that now. She'd tell Spike about the hellgod's first appearance once they'd got their little girl back. They needed to go at this one thing at a time.

"Was Dawn hurt?" Buffy pressed. "Can you find them?"

Spike only let out another yell in response – as if his soul was being shredded – except, of course, he didn't have one.

"Spike, _please_!" Buffy begged, pushing him off her a little to try and get them both standing. When he broke down into tears she felt the urge to slap him. "You need to get up and track Dawn now! Feelings about your old girlfriend can wait!"

A fresh look of injury swept across his face, as he assessed Buffy's inner turmoil and realized she thought he was cut up about being pitted against his ex.

"Buffy," he sobbed. All he could say was her name, but as soon as he did she realized she'd assessed the situation wrong. He couldn't care less about having to fight Drusilla, he was traumatized at the thought of what she might do to Dawn. That was the beginning and end of it – he wasn't even feeling pity for his wounds.

Buffy gulped. His fear was tangible, and he knew better than most what his sire was capable of. Having cut the aggression out of her tone again, and silently let him know she was sorry, Buffy tried once more to encourage him to get up and go tracking.

"She might not have killed her yet," she said. It was the only straw she could clutch at.

"No," he agreed, "She coulda done something worse."

Buffy tried to gulp again, but her throat was too tight; too dry.

There was silence as he got to his feet. With just the briefest of swaying, Spike righted himself went into battle mode – shutting out any and all of his emotions that weren't driving him forward. They left the house quickly, not pausing to call Giles, or even engaging any more with each other. There was a pause, in the front yard, as Spike heaved a heavy breath and pulled the various scents around him into his lungs. Then he glanced at Buffy, letting her know he'd picked up on Glory. With a brief nod, confirming the hellgod's earlier presence, Buffy then shook her head, indicating it was a separate issue, to be put on the back burner until later. Spike's eyes snapped back to the path ahead of them, and they moved off again – left, in the direction of the old factory Dru and he used to hold up in.

* * *

Having marched into the factory with all the confidence and concentration of a solider, Spike almost crumpled to the ground when he saw Dru alone in the center of the room – her henchmen gone – spinning Dawn around in her arms, like the doll she believed her to be.

Lost in her own world, of pixies and dreams, Drusilla hadn't noticed Spike and Buffy walk in. The Slayer circled around behind her, while Spike held his place by the door. Dawn appeared to be slack in his sire's arms, and he wondered if she was under her thrall, but then he saw her tiny arm move from behind her back, where it pulled a mini stake from the back pocket of her pants. Spike couldn't believe it when he saw his four-year-old supernaturally conceived child stake the woman he'd spent over a hundred years of his life devoted to. Dru's eyes focused on him the moment she realized what was happening and then, next thing he knew, there was dust in her place, and Buffy had jumped forward to catch Dawn from falling to the ground.

That was it – the built up adrenaline flew from his body, and he fell down into a puddle.

Dawn was safe. His baby wasn't going to be tortured, or mutilated, or killed. Not today, and not ever. The hell-bitch had found them, and she was next on their list of people to take down. As a family, they took a moment to cuddle into each other right there, on the cold, dusty, factory floor. Tomorrow they faced even tougher challenges.

_To be continued... _


	12. Order

_Previously:_ Drusilla returned to Sunnydale and captured Dawn. Both Buffy and Spike were extremely distressed, but the Master Vampire was swiftly dealt with, and the upside of the kidnap turned out to be that Dawn wasn't around when Glory first made herself known.

* * *

Order

"So, Glory popped by?" Spike questioned.

It had been a whole day since the drama with Drusilla went down, but it was the first time they'd had a proper chance to stop and really talk about it. At least with each other. When they'd finally picked themselves up off the factory floor, Spike went hunting for Dru's henchmen, only to find his crazy sire had killed them herself. He was surprised to feel the smallest pang of pity for them, having once been surplus to requirements himself, but he quickly got over it. Instead of going back to their house that night they went directly to Giles, and he had all kinds of questions. Once the interrogation was done everybody just about managed enough energy to climb into Giles' spare bed; Buffy and Spike on either side of the double, with Dawn protectively cocooned in the middle.

When Buffy only replied to Spike's question with a weary look he jumped to the next thing he needed to discuss with her, knowing they'd circle back around. "Just when did Dawn start carrying stakes?"

Buffy gave a start. "She- wha?"

"Stakes. Little wooden sticks – you know the kind. Only mini. You didn't give her one?"

"Of course not! Who gives a child that?"

Spike pondered it for a moment before concluding, "Watcher, probably. Normally I'd be pissed, but in this case I'm bloody glad he did."

"I'll say!" Buffy exclaimed. In truth, she hadn't really thought about where Dawn had acquired her weapon. Heck, she hadn't really processed the fact that she even _had_ a weapon. Needless to say she'd be having a word with Giles about it. First, though, they had to finish getting their house back in order; literally and metaphorically.

Willow and Tara had popped in to reinstate the anti-vampire barrier Drusilla's sorcerer had taken down. Not knowing what spells he'd used, they couldn't be sure if it had only granted Dru access or set out the welcome mat for any passing undead. Just in case, they decided to do a mass disinvite of all vamps and nasties. In the middle of that, Xander came by to fit a new back door, but no one had really considered that having Spike in the house might be an issue. As soon as the spell was cast he found himself thrown by an invisible force right through the new back door and straight into his sun-soaked backyard. Disorientated, blistered, and bleeding, Buffy ran out to him in terror. She yelled that he was welcome and could come in so loudly she half expected the police to show up at her door for noise violations.

Spike was patched up quickly enough on the surface, but two heavy bashes to the head in twenty-four hours left him woozy for a little while. Who knew a vampire could get concussion?

Dawn was distraught at what had happened to her daddy. Buffy couldn't console her at all and eventually, going against her better judgment, she had to let Dawn snuggle into Spike's lap and play nurse/guard dog.

Willow started baking apology cookies, and Xander left and_ another_ new door; muttering under his breath about not being paid for this, and wastage of wood, but secretly being glad that he could actually be useful. Getting a carpentry job had been a good call, he happily realized.

Without further delay, the second round of spell casting began. The disaster of the first round did of course make Buffy wish they could take time to fully research each of the new enchantments, but time was of the essence now Glory knew where they lived.

Willow was placing a heavy-duty glamour on the building, so that when the hellgod came back her eyes would glide right past it, but it took some major tweaking to get the spell to sustain itself indefinitely. The whole thing took hours, but it was successfully in place by nightfall without any further casualties or drama. By that time Spike was almost completely back to normal. He wanted to patrol but Buffy had put her foot down, instructing him to keep and eye on Dawn while she went out and did it. Coming back, there had been a full scale Scooby Meeting.

Over the course of the day questions had been asked by both Willow and Xander about what the latest crises was, but full details weren't given until everyone was gathered together in one place at the same time. They were told who Glory was, and that she was after Dawn. Buffy and Spike weren't planning to say any more, but Anya was in a curious mood and kept asking why Dawn was so important, so they'd told them everything.

The gang had each weighed up the pros and cons of Spike and Buffy taking Dawn and getting the hell out of town, with the final vote going down against the idea. It was too risky for those left behind, though they decided to revisit the plan if all else were to fail.

Next on the agenda was deciding if Joyce should be told, but Buffy was the only one who actually got to make the ultimate choice on that one.

"I've spent too long lying to her," she reasoned, "About me. What I am. She was so hurt when she found out there was a big part of my life that she knew nothing about. I need to tell her."

Despite his concerns that the knowledge might get Joyce into danger, Spike supported Buffy's decision. When they'd picked out a suitable day to break the news the couple went into the kitchen primarily to refill glasses, but also just to get a break from the choices, and questions, and options of the other room. Without a word they slipped into each other's arms and deeply exhaled in unison. Then, when the real world couldn't wait any longer, they pulled apart and started fixing drinks.

Walking back up the hall towards the living room carrying a full tray, Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell went.

_To be continued... _


	13. Visit

Visit

The sound of several glasses and their contents crashing to the ground jolted Buffy's brain into a panic. Her hands went to pick up the glass, getting cut in the process, while her mind raced through a million possibilities. Someone was at the door.

_Who, and why? How can they even see the place? Did the spell fail? Oh god, are we all going to die?! _

As Buffy tried to choose between going to get a weapon to fight the thing at the door and running out the back while whatever stood on her front step, she felt Spike's strong arms slide around her waist and pull her to his chest while everyone else slowly walked out into the hall to see what the commotion was.

Buffy's eyes darted to Willow''s, then filled with confusion at her lack of concern.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked.

The doorbell rang again, effectively answering on behalf of Buffy.

"Oh!" said Willow, suddenly. "You think that- No." she shook her head. "Whoever it is must be human. The glamour only works on demons."

Buffy's mouth sprang open. Only works on humans? It was news to her.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. It was the best I could do. I didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah? Well, consider me worried."

"That's not fair," said Xander.

Buffy heaved a breath. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"We're all a little highly strung," Spike added.

"I'll say," Giles affirmed.

Then came a voice from the other side of the door – a stiff English accent: "Is anyone planning to let me in?"

Buffy knew that voice. She _hated_ that voice. It wasn't really a voice of danger, but she still didn't want to open up. Reluctantly, though, she started moving towards the door. That was until Spike pulled her back.

"You're bleeding," he pointed out.

"Oh." She'd forgotten about that.

True to form, Giles was next in line to take charge. He answered the door while Spike did some speedy first aid, closing Buffy's cuts with the salve of his tongue by gently licking the inside of her palm.

Oz and Anya looked at the intimate act with interest, as Willow, Tara, and Xander focused their gaze on the visitor.

"Quentin," said Giles, flatly.

Looking around at all the faces gathered in Buffy's hallway, he said, "That'll be Mr Travers to the rest of you."

Task completed, Spike stepped past a nervous Buffy, to the head of the gang, and assessed the man before him. "Well well, if it isn't one of the wanker's council. Could spot your lot a mile away. I'm bettin' you're the chieftain" – Spike paused, to make a small tutting noise – "The last one you sent was bloody useless. More of a pain in the arse than anythin' else."

After a second pause, Spike's tone developed an even sharper edge to it. "If you wanna come in my home you better hope you don't upset the Slayer. An' I'll call you what I damn well please, understood?"

Travers chewed the words over in his mind for a while before finally saying, "I would not normally put up with such rudeness but, seeing as there are more grave matters at hand, may I?"

Off a mental cue from Buffy, Spike stepped aside and let Travers enter. Glancing around, with eyes narrowed, Buffy could feel his judgment as if it were a tangible thing. When his eyes caught sight of the glass on the floor, they directly rose to meet hers.

She refused to gulp. Refused to show any sign of intimidation at all.

"I assume you know why I'm here," said Travers.

"Why don't you tell us just in case," Buffy replied.

"Now, there's no need to make this difficult. I can't think why you'd even want to keep her here in the first place. Do you enjoy being in constant danger, Miss Summers?"

Okay, now that got her pissed.

"Excuse me? She is_ not_ a danger!"

Travers seemed quite surprised at that. Nonetheless, he continued, "Don't bother trying to hide her from us. We know what's in her best interests."

"You don't know anything. I'm her _mother_!"

Bewilderment as earnest as Hemingway suddenly bloomed across Quentin's face.

"Dear girl, what on earth are you talking about?"

"No. Don't you dare start telling me she's not human, or not really my daughter. It's bullshit. She's a little girl! And, yeah, she might have been made magically, but Dawn is a part of me. Both of us!"

At the reference to him, Spike stepped forward to provide a united front at that point, but Travers was not giving up.

"I don't know what's wrong with you; what kind of nonsense you're trying to pull, and I don't care. I want you to hand Faith over right now, do I make myself clear?"

…

"Faith?"

_To be continued... _


	14. Problems and Plans

Problems and Plans

"I don't know what's wrong with you; what kind of nonsense you're trying to pull, and I don't care. I want you to hand Faith over right now, do I make myself clear?"

There was a pause as everyone took a moment to process what Travers had said. Everyone in the group looked round at everyone else.

"Faith?" questioned Willow, finally.

"Wait, what?" said Buffy.

Travers looked as though he was going to speak again but he was preemptively cut off by Spike releasing a deep sigh of relief and saying, "You took yer bloody time on that one, didn't you?"

Buffy looked between Spike and Travers a couple of times before voicing her conclusion to the latter: "You think we've got Faith here, and you've come to pick her up?"

Travers got the strong impression this was more than just mind games, and he was genuinely missing something. It didn't sit well with him at all.

"Now look here," he began again, "Rupert contacted me some time ago to say Faith was in the area."

In an instant, all eyes shifted to Giles.

"Well, yes, er," he mumbled, taking off his glasses so he could massage his temples, "As you say, that was some time ago. I'm quite afraid she's moved on since then."

"You called _him_?!" Buffy balked, at the same time that Travers blustered, "You let her _go_?!"

In the next moment, Dawn descended the stairs to inform everyone they were being too loud and that she couldn't sleep. Spike swept her up in his arms, but before he could whisk her away back to her bedroom, Travers had stepped forward and said, "Ah, so this must be Dawn."

More looks were shared across the hallway, in every direction, as the group wondered what the top watcher knew about the girl and her origin.

Another step towards her and she held closer to Spike before stating, "I don't like you. You make mommy and daddy nervous."

Travers' eyes narrowed on her, before he looked back around at Buffy.

"I see you taught her the same level of respect you've always shown."

"How dare-" Buffy began, only to be cut off by Spike growling.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"Why don't we all just calm down," Giles interjected, before turning to his former boss. "I should think it's hardly right for you to speak on respect when you have offered Buffy none since you entered her home."

Quentin gave a hesitant nod. "Very well," he said, stiffly. "Faith is gone. I'll have it noted. Now, Dawn. Created magically, did you say, Buffy?"

Buffy swore out loud at herself, at Travers, and the whole damn conversation. Panic filled Spike's veins but, before he could act on it, there was a buzz in the air and the whole earth under his feet seemed to shift. Next thing he knew, he was watching Travers give his head a quick shake, and hearing him say, "I'll be off then."

They couldn't close the door behind him fast enough.

"What was that?"

"Uh, that was kinda me," said Tara, meekly.

"A confusion spell?" asked Giles.

"Just a little one," she said in her defense.

But it was not an accusation. Giles actually hugged her tightly and chirped out, "You brilliant, brilliant girl!"

When Tara yelped at the sudden contact, Giles caught a hold of himself and released her, and she positioned herself behind Willow and Oz.

"Does someone want to tell me what just happened?" asked Buffy.

"Tara did a confusion spell," Anya explained. "It muddles up a few minutes for whoever it's cast on. If Travers remembers what you said about Dawn, he'll dismiss it as nonsense."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, then looked up at her daughter, still in Spike's arms.

"Dawn!" she exclaimed, before clasping a hand over her mouth.

"I'm magical?" questioned the girl, with a little frown. "Like auntie Willow?"

Before Buffy could say anymore, Spike said, "Not quite. You're a miracle, and we love you."

"Oh," said Dawn, suddenly smiling. "Okay."

Buffy felt Spike think a rather exaggerated, '_Bloody hell!_' and added an internal little '_amen_' of her own.

"Daddy?"

Both Buffy and Spike looked back at Dawn.

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm tired."

Spike smiled a smile full of a million emotions, then kissed her forehead.

"I'll take her up," he said to Buffy.

She nodded and said, '_Thank you_' silently.

'_The acceptance of kids, eh?_'

'_You can say that again!_'

'_Back in a tick, ducks. Why don't you get Glinda to help with drinks?_'

Before she knew it, everything was back to as if the past half hour hadn't happened. Refreshment break completed, they got straight back into the Scooby meeting.

Because Willow was only able to set up the glamour on the house for demons, she proposed the extra precaution of adding warning sirens into the mix, to alert Spike and Buffy of any other kind of danger.

When everyone had ran out of steam and suggestions, Spike let out a frustrated, "Bloody hell!"

"What now?" asked Buffy.

"Everything. That's the point. It never ends. There's always something, I don't know how you do it, pet."

"Hey," said Buffy, soothingly, "We'll get through this. We always do."

He wasn't pacified, however. It had been a fortnight of too many near misses.

"Faith, Glory, Dru - what the hell is wrong with soddin' evil women?" he continued to rant.

"Probably the fact that they're evil," Xander hedged, immediately shutting up again when Spike glared at him.

"I swear," he continued, "I'll rip the head off the next person to try and tear my family apart. Pity the bloody people set up specifically to help you, with all their soddin' resources never bloody actually help you!"

"It's fine," said Buffy, but Spike still looked far from convinced.

"No, really. We don't need them. Remember what they Guardian said? I already have what I need."

Spike's mood lightened a little bit. Was she suggesting what he thought she was?

"We hit her with the extra," Buffy stated, confirming that she was.

The Scoobys threw blank looks at each other again, but Spike grinned.

Yes, he thought. He'd been dying to try it out.


	15. Personal Demons

Personal Demons

When Buffy came back from breaking the news about Dawn's origin to her mother, she found Spike in the living room, testing her scythe out. He'd pushed the couch back to make room and was being careful, almost reverent, about passing it between his hands. Then he stopped and looked up. Buffy was looking back at him with worry on her face.

The scythe was quickly put aside.

"What's wrong? Dawn? Where is-"

Cutting him off, Buffy told him she'd left her with Joyce.

Spike looked confused. "Something up, pet?"

"Yes," said Buffy.

He quirked his eyebrow at her and she spoke again saying, "I was hoping you'd tell me."

After a moment of no response, Buffy continued, "I almost lost you to a fledging yesterday."

"Oh," he visibly relaxed. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?! Spike, a _fledge_!"

His muscles tensed again as he bit out, "It got lucky."

Buffy shook her head. "You were sloppy."

"Hey!" he snapped, but she did not back down. In fact, she stepped closer, so they were mere inches apart.

They'd been doing a standard patrol in Restfield the previous evening and, even though there hadn't been much danger about, Buffy had had to step in and save Spike from getting his head ripped from his shoulders.

In a calm voice Buffy asked him, "What is it?"

"What is what?" he snapped again, even more defensively. "You're makin' somethin' outta nothin'."

Buffy took another step, and lay a hand on his chest with a firm, "Tell me."

Finally giving up, his shoulders slumped and he leaned into her touch.

"As it happens I haven't been quite relishing the kill like I used to."

"Why?" Buffy asked. Though she thought she already had it figured out, he needed to say it.

He pulled back a bit, and looked away, ashamed to be admitting such things.

"Because of Dru," he said, so quietly she barely heard him.

"You're not Drusilla," Buffy replied, still calm.

"Am just as bad though, ain't I?"

"No," Buffy insisted. "You wouldn't have put Dawn in that danger."

His eyes met hers again – straining with emotion, and fear, as they were. "I was as bad, once. Have I really changed?"

"Yes," Buffy told him. There was no degree of doubt or hesitation in the word. Spike didn't answer, though. Not at first.

After a pause and some pacing, to get space between them again, Spike felt willing enough to continue his confession.

"For a demon I never did think that much about the nature of evil. For all the killing I've done…" his voice got quiet again – just above a whisper. "I've never really regretted it, y'know?"

"I know," said Buffy.

Spike looked at her again, almost like he didn't recognize her.

"Really," she affirmed.

"An' what? You're fine with that?"

"Yes. No. I mean, it's-" she wrung her hands. "It's complicated."

He walked over to the couch and sagged down into it, putting his hands to his head with a defeated, "Yeah."

Buffy sat down next to him, but when she put a hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"You're dumb," said Buffy then.

Once more, he allowed himself to look up at her, incredulous. There was a howl of laughter, but no mirth behind it.

"You're barking, luv," he said.

Buffy shook her head. "For all you thought me about what I am – the nature of being the Slayer. And for the things you said about you, and your demon, and having a choice not to be evil. You still don't get it."

"Then explain it to me," said Spike, pleading.

"You need your demon," Buffy told him, just like he'd once told her. "It's a part of you, and that doesn't have to be a bad thing. What you did in the past… it was-" she paused to breathe, considering it. "It was awful. I can't guess the half of it, but I know it was bad."

Spike snorted, "Just caught that bit, yeah?"

"But that's not you anymore," Buffy continued.

He looked deep into her eyes and willed himself to believe it, but his guilt and grief weren't sated yet. Buffy wasn't giving up.

"I need the warrior, Spike," she said. "I need the kind, loving man you are, but I need the rest, too."

"But I don't know if I can-"

Buffy cut him off saying, "Thinking about what could have happened to Dawn – what's happened to other little girls like her – it grieves me, Spike. It does. It makes me want to stay out of a world where that kind of thing happens. But that's not an option I get, so I force myself to use that pain to fight more. Fight harder, to stop it. You not being who you are doesn't help anyone. Suppressing your demon to punish yourself could result in even more lives lost."

He nodded slightly, knowing she was right, yet still not really happy about it. He had one more confession to give.

"I know it's not right, an' it doesn't make anythin' okay, but I was never much into the kiddie killin' myself. My sisters…" he took a breath, "I'd always imagine them. But Dru… Dru always liked girls. I think she saw herself in them. Some innocence she couldn't reclaim or somesuch."

A smile appeared on his face, but it was a total expression of grief.

"She always said I was never demon enough."

Out of words, Buffy just held him, and he let her. They spent the evening locked together in silent remembrance over things they had no power to change and, come morning, they put it behind them. The war wouldn't wait.


	16. A Vision

**Author Note: **Again, sorry for taking so long to update this. We're starting to crank up to the big climax, here. Probably another four chapters to go in this series. And, hey, speaking of series: the trilogy this fic is part of came runner up in the best series category of the Sunnydale Memorial Fanfic awards, Round 31. Thank you to whoever voted!

* * *

A Vision

All week the Scooby Gang had been heavily researching Glory to no avail. Her name was so generic it popped up everywhere, yet nowhere in relation to a key. Well, sometimes in relation to "glorious glitter car keys, for only the shiniest of princess cars. Now with extra glitter!" but, of course, that wasn't helpful.

Frustrated, and at a loss, Buffy even tried to Google 'evil Glory' and ended up right back where she started – with over a million irrelevant results and her head in her hands. The first big breakthrough eventually came a few days later, and without research, however.

It was early on a Saturday morning, which Buffy had specifically set aside for a well-needed break from looking at books. She and Spike – having only climbed into bed a few hours previously, after an extended and extremely nasty patrol – were woken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Whoever that is, I'll kill them," said Spike, as Buffy went to pick up.

Before she could even say hello, the person at the other end started talking.

"I just saw it. There was a ring. The, um… the – yes, that's it – the Gem of Amara. You need to find it, and it'll help."

Buffy frowned as she tried to process what she was hearing. It took a while…

"Cordelia, is that you?"

"Duh!" came the response, but that only made Buffy more confused. When she didn't say anything for another minute or so, Cordelia then elaborated to say, "I had a vision. It's a thing that happens now."

"Er, right," Buffy managed, trying to ignore Spike, who looked genuinely murderous. From what he could make out of the call in his sleep-addled state, he seemed to think they'd been woken up for Grade-A bullshit.

"Wait, wait. What are you saying?" Buffy asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"There's this totally unfashionable ring you need to find," Cordelia explained. "I think it's for Spike."

"Okay?"

"I don't know why, but it's important. God, do I have to have all the answers?"

"No," said Buffy, not altogether truthfully. She would have liked a_ lot_ more information, but she'd take what she could get. "We'll look into it. Thanks, Cordy."

The phone disconnected without her responding.

"What was that about?" asked Spike, once the receiver was back in the cradle.

"The gem of O'hara," said Buffy.

He looked confused for a moment then said, "You mean Amara?"

Buffy shrugged. "Is that a thing?"

"If it's real," he answered.

"The powers that be seem to think it is. What's it do, anyway?"

"Grants the undead protection."

Buffy sat up fully; suddenly wide-awake and determined to go hunting that very minute.

"We should find it. That would be mega helpful."

"Hold you're horses there, Slayer. Like I said, it'll only help if it's real."

"Would the powers that be send us after something that doesn't exist?" she questioned.

Spike considered that. Though he wouldn't put it past them, what he finally said was, "Yeah, alright. Fair point," and then climbed back under the covers.

Buffy's hands went to her hips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep," he groused.

"Spike, we don't have time. We should get on this now."

Groaning, he turned around to face Buffy again properly.

"You're the one said we should have a day off," he reminded her.

"I know," she agreed, "But-"

"And I can't go out during the day," he continued, cutting her off. "Do you actually have anywhere in mind to start searching?"

"Well, no," Buffy admitted, deflating somewhat.

"The ring might be important, but we've no way of knowing how important. It might have nothin' to do with Glory."

"Why would the powers send us after it if it wasn't?" she asked.

"I dunno, Slayer. I'm not saying it's not, jus' tryin'a consider things. If it's just generally helpful we could end up wasting time on it, when we should be focusin' on killin' the bint."

"Hmm…" said Buffy. "Maybe. I guess we could take a few more hours sleep and then ask Giles about it."

"Good girl," said Spike, smiling.

She hit him playfully with a pillow. "Don't patronize me."

"Whatever you say, ducks," he replied, before folding her up in his arms.

* * *

Later that day, when they arrived at the Magic Box, they found that Giles was out at a meeting with suppliers, so ended up telling Willow about the phone call first.

"Lookin' for it could take months," Spike was telling her, only to be interrupted by her saying, "There's no need."

Before Buffy could get the word "Huh?" passed her lips, Willow had the piece of jewelry in the palm of her hand.

The Slayer looked at it – amazed, at first, and then worried. "What did you do?"

"I focused my mind on what you were looking for, and commanded it to come. Wouldn't have worked if it wasn't in the area."

"An' where exactly in the area was it?" Spike asked, taking hold of the ring.

When Willow shrugged, he and Buffy shared a look.

Utterly proud of herself, the Witch didn't catch it. Silently, they decided to leave the issue of Willow's growing power for another time.

"Put it on," Buffy instructed Spike. "We should test it."

"Test what?" asked Giles, who had just walked in the door. "My word, is that the Gem of Amara?"

"That it is," Spike affirmed, displaying it cheekily by putting up his middle finger.

"But, how? What?" Giles stammered, completely glossing over the gesture.

"It's a long story," Buffy began, only for Spike to summarize, "Vision girl called, told us to look for it, and Red here pulled it outta thin air."

"Extraordinary."

"Thanks," said Willow, taking it as a compliment rather than the exclamation of shock that it was.

"When did you develop the power to transport items at will?" Giles asked her.

"Kinda just now," she said, still beaming.

The watcher opened his mouth to say something else, but Buffy interrupted.

"Not to sideline you guys, or anything, but there's kinda a bigger issue to deal with here."

When Giles raised his eyebrows in question she clarified, "Glory. Y'know, the end of the world thing? We think we've got a lead."

"Right," said Willow, suddenly looking disappointed that the attention was no longer on her.

"A lead?" pressed Giles, intrigued.

Without further ado, Buffy lead them into the back room where she had one of Glory's minions bound and gagged.

_To be continued... _


	17. Vital Info (Part 1)

Previously: Cordelia called to say she had a vision and that Spike needed to find the Gem of Amara, because it would "help." Willow found the ring via magic, and Buffy lead the gang into the back room of the Magic Box to show them their new lead in the upcoming battle against Glory: a captured minion.

* * *

Vital Info. (Part One)

"Where did you find…" Giles began, looking curiously at the minion, trying to decide weather to call it him or it would be more appropriate.

"A few of them have been following us around on patrols for at least the last week. I kept sensing something was spying on me, but any time I turned around there was nothing there," Buffy explained.

"Slippery bastards," Spike added. "They're faster than they look. We were out all bloody night trackin' this one."

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure…" answered Giles, though it was obvious some part of his brain was whirring away, trying to connect the creature to something he'd seen in his books.

"Damn it," he said, after a moment, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Damn what?" Buffy enquired, before instinctively looking around to make sure Dawn wasn't in hearing's distance. The thought struck her that leaving her with Anya might not be any more P.G., and she resolved herself to retrieving the child as soon as interrogation was done.

"I believe this to be a demon monk, of sorts. Not from this dimension, but perhaps from the one in which Glory hailed. A batch of them were documented some twenty years ago, and they haven't been seen before nor since."

"An' that's a bad thing?" Spike questioned.

"That is neither here nor there. The problem is that the book in which they were documented was burned at city hall just last year."

When both Willow and Buffy suddenly swallowed at the mention of burning at city hall, Spike concluded that he'd missed something – literally. Whatever Giles was referring to must have happened before he'd returned to Sunnydale, and it bothered him to know that something important had happened in Buffy's life that he had no knowledge of.

Reading his thoughts, Buffy told him that she'd explain later, before turning back to Giles and the matter in hand.

"Do you think you can track down another copy of the book?"

"I can try," said Giles. "Though, as I remember, it didn't contain much more than what I'd already told you: demon monks showed up, about two decades ago, and then promptly vanished again. The illustration looked just like him."

He said the word him firmly, as if to assert his final choice of pronoun. Previously he'd followed the Council's practice of dehumanizing anything that wasn't, well, human. But in recent times, and under much duress from Spike, the watcher was trying to be more open minded about classifications of other subspecies.

Despite their departure of ways, the council might have the book they were looking for in their library. Weather it was worth hunting down and raising suspicions over was another matter, however.

"Why don't we ask him?" interjected Willow, after a moment. She looked all too eager to start questioning, and they soon found out why.

"I was reading about this new spell," she continued, "It lets you get inside someone's head."

"No," Buffy told her, having recently come to appreciate just how intimate sharing someone's inner thoughts and feelings really is. When Willow looked disappointed, and the minion shed his look of fear for one of relief, however, she amended her answer to, "Not yet. First we try the old fashioned way."

"Finally," said Spike, who had been very patient up to this point, but much preferred just getting on with things. It was his turn to be disappointed, however, when he removed the gag from the minion – who was suddenly looking fearful again – and it told them everything without any provocation.

Buffy patted Spike's arm consolingly, knowing how much he'd been looking forward to provoking the truth out of it.

"There is a text," the minion began. Once it had started it was difficult to get it stopped again. When Giles couldn't find a notepad and pen quickly enough, Willow magic-ed one right out of thin air, but he didn't have the time to look concerned over it.

The minion, who was named Murk, apparently, was saying that a text existed – a different one to the one Giles recalled – and it outlined the entirety of "the great Glorificus's plans."

"Which are what, exactly?" Buffy pressed.

"She only wants to return home," said the minion, which sounded so reasonable that for a moment everyone wondered what the big fuss was all about. But then Murk elaborated, and the true weight of the situation really dawned on them.

"The key opens dimensional walls that will let the Great One cross over. Everything will bleed together, and many will die, but our purpose will be achieved."

"And what is Glory? Why is she here?" asked Giles.

"Glory is god of a hell dimension. She and her sisters… disagreed."

"Must be one hell of a disagreement if they blasted her outta the bloody universe into ours," Spike snorted.

Murk looked at him with distain. "You must not speak of things lightly," he said.

"Yeah? Well I'm thinkin' yer mistress is probably gonna tear you apart for speaking at all," Spike shot back.

The downside to that, of course, was that Murk then decided having the truth tortured out of him was indeed preferable to Glory finding out he'd been lose lipped without more than just vague threats.

Spike wanted to beat him up when he stopped talking, but Buffy told him to leave it, reasoning that whatever they could find out from the book was probably going to be less biased than whatever the minion told them anyway.

* * *

Back out in the main shop, Giles tried not to think about the fact that Buffy now had to kill and dispose of the minion he'd earlier decided was sentient enough to be allowed some degree of human consideration.

Looking up the book Murk had mentioned in the catalogue of the Magic Box's mystic book suppliers, he was happy to note that it not only existed, but was available for order.

"I can have it in ten days," he told Buffy, when she'd rejoined him.

"I can have it tomorrow," said Willow, brightly. "Amazon do next day delivery."

It took Giles a minute to recover from shock that the Internet could be so useful and, when he did, Anya was quick to point out that she'd been telling him that ever since the store opened.

"Didn't I say you could make a killing by moving stock online? Honestly, your generation are so intimated by computers, but I'm over a thousand and I've got with the times."

"Thank you, Anya, but my age aside, I do believe my reservations for 'going online' are rather valid. Certain objects and books can be dangerous in the wrong hands, and shouldn't be sold willy nilly."

"Y'know, normally I'd agree," Buffy piped up, "But I'm sure glad we can order that book. Get on it, Will."

Willow beamed at Buffy, happy that she took her side, then everyone cracked a smile as Dawn began giggling uncontrollably as she repeated "willy nilly, willy nilly" over to herself.

Indeed, finally getting a lead after so long put everyone in good spirits.

_To be continued… _


	18. Vital Info (Part 2)

**Author Note:** As you'll have noticed, I've taken aspects of seasons 4, 5, 6, and 7, and written them into this story, putting my own slant on many of them. In this version of events, Glory is quite different. A lot of the specifics of that will be explaned below, and/or become clear in the last few chapters. The main thing you should know at this point, though, is that there's no Ben plotline.

Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Vital Info. (Part Two)

Giles' brain was still foggy with sleep when he was woken at seven-am, Sunday morning, by someone at his door.

When that someone had a package for him, however, the fog lifted and he was instead filled with confusion. He knew Willow had said the book would arrive on next-day delivery, but this level of promptness was unheard of.

Maybe she cast some kind of spell to make it come faster, he thought. Certainly, he wouldn't put it past her. But when he signed for the tome and opened the invoice inside, he realized the real reason for its speedy arrival was that she'd agreed to pay a criminally large postage fee. Or, rather, she'd said he would pay it.

Still, it was probably better than her over-using magic, he reasoned. And since he was up, he made a cup of tea and got straight down to reading the thing.

By afternoon, he had all the answers Murk had promised. And, thus, he called a Scooby meeting.

* * *

All squeezed into Giles' living room was Willow, Oz, Tara, Anya, Xander, Buffy, and Spike – the latter two having left Dawn with Joyce, at their house, under the strictest instruction that should the magical alarms sound, or anything remotely bad happen at all, she'd call right away.

"So, what's the what?" Xander asked, to kick things off.

"I barely know where to begin," admitted Giles. "Perhaps after I've had a second read through of the text, it would be advisable that you, Willow, and you, Tara, also have a look."

"We can do that," the witches agreed, in unison, before smiling at each other.

"If that's about Dawn, me an' the Slayer want to look too," said Spike.

"Naturally," Giles affirmed.

Repeating Xander's earlier words, but in a distinctly less casual tone, Buffy said, "What's the what? Suspense is kinda killing me here."

Giles nodded, and launched himself into a summary of all he'd so far gleaned.

"Glory, or Glorificus, as she's also known, is a god from an alternative dimension. Her strength, it seems, comes from light. Physical light; most namely, the sun. As such, she cannot go out at night, as doing so drains her energy. I believe that's why she has had her minions follow you on patrol, rather than doing so herself."

"And Dawn?" Buffy pressed, more than a little frustrated with how long winded Giles could be.

"As Murk said, Dawn is the key to opening dimensional portals that would allow Glory to return to her home dimension. But more than that, she's also the key to defeating her. She must be present at the battle."

A noise of fear escaped Buffy as she wrung her hands. Spike took told of one of them, to help calm her.

"How does it work?" he asked, trying to get all the facts straight, before giving into worry himself. "What does she have to do?"

Giles squinted at the text, as if focusing his eyes would make the translation become clearer.

"It says here that upon activation against its foe, the key will become effulgent."

He paused, looking puzzled for a moment, then began again, "That means-"

"Glowing," Spike answered, cutting him off. "The bit's gonna emit light."

"Yes, it appears so," Giles affirmed, nodding.

"Will it hurt her?" Buffy asked, trying to ignore the strange emotion that was flowing through her Mate.

When she had time to consider it, Buffy was often amazed at how strongly Spike felt everything. He had emotions she couldn't name, and it made her wonder if everyone was like that and she was the anomaly. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that, in this moment, there was a deep sense of nostalgia and awe, but that didn't seem to fit with the conversation, so she wrote it off as a miscommunication that she'd figure out later.

Giles didn't meet Buffy's eye as he admitted that the text couldn't guarantee the final battle wouldn't cause Dawn any pain.

"What is quite plain, however, is that this is the only way. Weapons that were forged in other realms are a weakness of Glory's. They can hurt her, and keep her at bay temporarily, but to defeat her wholly, Dawn's assistance is essential."

"Right," said Buffy, before standing up and starting to pace.

After a couple of laps of the living room in which everyone else was silent, she turned to look at Spike, willing him to make things better.

On cue, he also stood, and walked towards her, before then kneeling at her feet.

"I believe in you, luv. Both of us. An' Dawn, too."

Buffy closed her eyes, forcing herself not to break down in front of everyone.

Spike took her hand and placed it to his chest as he continued saying, "Watcher said objects can hurt the bint. I'm bettin' that means your scythe. The powers that be are on our side, an' that's gotta count for somethin', right? I know it's hard. And I don't want Dawn to face anything like this either. But she's got herself a destiny, jus' like her mum. We'll fight this thing, and we'll win. It's what we do."

Buffy nodded, a loose tear falling down her cheek.

In a croak she said, "Now I know how my mom felt, when she heard I was a slayer."

And at that, Spike got to his feet again and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Uh, guys?" Oz interjected, after a moment.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Glory's majorly connected with the sun, right? I'm thinking, with all the light that's gonna be around, that maybe that's where the ring comes in."

The gang continued to stare at Oz, now amazed.

"Bloody hell," Spike exclaimed, after a moment, before taking another look at the Gem of Amara, placed right there on his finger.

He'd been wearing it like a wedding band.

The words, "I freaking love Cordelia," slipped from Buffy's mouth for the very first time ever, followed by, "This is great. The powers gave me my scythe, meaning I can get Glory on the ropes before Dawn ever has to play her part. They've helped Spike get the ring, meaning he'll be in the game-"

"And they've given you both Dawn," Tara added.

"You're an unstoppable team," said Willow.

Leaving Xander to conclude, "I sure as hell wouldn't want to fight any of you, but especially now."

Spike laughed – the tension that had been building in both him and Buffy distinctly lessened.

"Giles, you re-read the book, pass it Tara and Willow, and then let us have it. I want battle plans by the end of the week," said Buffy, in her best I'm-in-charge-and-I-can-handle-this voice.

"Hell bitch is going down," Spike exclaimed, a sly grin spreading across his face, knowing that Glory had no chance against his best two girls.

_To be continued... _


	19. Battle Tactics

Battle Tactics

By the end of the week, the book containing all the key info on Glory had been read by several of the Scoobys, cover to cover, multiple times.

Knowing about Glory's connection with the sun, and putting it together with the fact that the equinox was coming up, Giles had concluded that the big battle would likely go down then.

And so, they started planning specifics. But not everyone was happy with the plans.

It was to be Xander and Anya's job is to lead the minions away from the main fight and start picking them off, if they could, but Xander didn't agree.

"Why do I always get the menial jobs?" he groused. "Work in the background, where there's none of the fun?"

"Because we don't like you," Spike quipped, before giving him a wink.

Ignoring him, Xander continued his complaints.

"I wanna be in the big battle, Buff. Watching your back."

"Have you listened to yourself?" said Buffy. "If you really had my back you would be working with me, not whining like a twelve year old."

Xander went to protest, but was caught off guard by Anya agreeing with Buffy.

"She has a point, y'know. And I don't want you in the middle of things. It's much more safe on the periphery."

"Safety? Who cares about safety?!" exclaimed Xander, dismissively, only to be met with irritated glares and a resounding "we all do" from the rest of the gang.

"Fine, fine," he said, throwing himself down in a chair, before adding "everyone thinks I'm useless," under his breath.

Having caught the last bit, Anya demanded, "How do you think I feel?"

Xander looked at her, confused, and she continued.

"I used to be so powerful, and now I have a weak little human body. Before, I could have vaporized Glory at the snap of my fingers. But now my biggest defense is to run away. So, Xander, how do you think I feel?"

"I didn't," he realized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Get on board," she said.

He sat up straighter. "Right, okay. The great minion diversion. Where do we start?"

* * *

Satisfied that Xander was now taking things seriously, Buffy zoned out of his conversation with Anya and walked across to where the rest of the gang stood, near the door to the Magic Box's back room.

"What do I do?" Willow was asking, with enthusiasm.

Spike, Buffy, and Giles all looked at each other, before Buffy stepped forward and said, "There's kinda been concerns."

The witch's face dropped. "Concerns? About me?"

"Not about you, exactly," Giles soothed, "But, rather,_ for_ you."

Now her face was a mask of incomprehension.

"Everyone thinks you're getting carried away with the magics," Spike explained, cutting to the chase. And, at that, her expression turned to hurt.

"Oh," said Willow, quietly.

Glaring at Spike for his lack of tact, Buffy then tried to comfort her friend.

"We're mega impressed by your skills, Will," she said, "They're powerful, but that also makes them dangerous."

"You think I can't handle them?"

Her eyes were big, as if they might fill with tears any minute.

Magic was her best asset to the group, and if she didn't have that, what could she do?

"We think there's maybe a better way of keeping your powers while protecting yourself from them at the same time," said Buffy.

Willow rankled a bit about the insinuation that she needed protected from her own powers, but tried to concentrate on the other key point.

"A better way?" she questioned.

"There is a ritual," Giles began, at which Willow immediately perked up again.

She inwardly had to concede everyone might have a point, when she thought to herself that she really did have a soft spot for a good ritual.

"As it stands, your moral compass is the only thing stopping you from stepping over the line into darker things. What we propose should ground you enough to severely limit the possibility of ever getting overwhelmed or losing control."

"What does it involve?"

"You, and Tara, and Oz," answered Giles, simply. "The ritual is for them as much as you. For they are powerful in their own right."

"So it, what, binds us together?"

"Your essences, yes. Now that Oz can shift between his human and wolf forms at will, the demon aspect of him poses no threat to either you or Tara. If done correctly, the binding will accentuate your strengths, while limiting your, well, limitations."

"That sounds awesome!" said Willow, having now fully come round to the idea. "When can we do it?"

"Obviously we'd need Oz and Tara's permission first," Giles reminded her, "But, assuming they're willing, we can proceed at leisure. Everything needed for the ritual we already have here in the shop."

"That's good. I'll talk to them," Willow said, beaming enthusiastically.

"This isn't to be entered into lightly, Willow. Once the joining is complete it cannot be undone. You three will be connected for as long as you live."

Willow nodded. "Then let's make sure we live."

Buffy was pleased with this outcome. Everything seemed to be fitting together nicely.

There was just one more person she'd have to convince of her role, and doing so had never been easy in the past.

'Maybe you should do it', she said to Spike, via the claim.

He considered it before responding, 'Together?'

'Together,' Buffy agreed, before going over to where Dawn was coloring.

"Do you wanna go and see Grandma?"

_To be continued... _


	20. The Calm

_Previously:_ The gang got the low down on Glory, and drew up battle plans. It turns out that things are going to go down in line with the equinox, so now everyone's just waiting for the big day to come.

* * *

The Calm

Joyce had not taken Buffy's insistence that she needed leave town for her own good very well. Especially not when she heard that Dawn was staying. When she wouldn't give in, and refused to go, Buffy was forced to let to her help, instead.

So, it became Joyce and Giles' joint duty to make sure all the _other_ Sunnydale residents made it to safety. Thankfully, they were much easier to convince. Many had felt the rise in tension, and were just itching for an excuse to get out of town.

It was now a week before the equinox, and everything was in place - as much as it could be, anyway.

The Scooby Gang were stationed at one end of the deserted town, and Glory at the other.

Summer was approaching, and the temperature was rising day on day – much more steadily than normal, even for California. A storm was coming, and even the demons were feeling it and moving out.

Patrol had been so quiet lately, that Buffy and Spike had stopped doing them. And, so, when they had a night off – when Dawn was spending the night with Joyce – it was a night they truly had all to themselves, without any kind of responsibility or distraction.

Spike had cooked dinner, and Buffy had picked a selection of trashy movies for them to watch.

They were sat down, with their plates on their laps, half way through the first film when the power shut out.

Upon inspection, it appeared the whole street was affected. Probably the whole town.

"I guess that's one of the side effects of the town being abandoned, huh?" said Buffy.

"I guess," Spike agreed, with a pout. He'd never admit it, but he'd been rather enjoying _Pretty in Pink_.

After a successful hunt for some candles, Spike then fished out his trusty lighter from the back of the couch – _how did it always end up there?_ – and they finished their meal just in time to receive a phone call from a fretting Joyce.

"Mom?" said Buffy into the receiver. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you, but she's upset, and she wants to talk to you."

Having heard this, Spike took the phone out of the Slayer's hand and demanded to know what happened.

"I don't know. The lights went out, and somehow it woke her."

Both Buffy and Spike reached the same conclusion at the same time.

"She can't sleep without a nightlight, just yet. Put her on and then dig out some candles. You'll prolly have to stay with her until daybreak."

Joyce had only just muttered "Oh-okay" into the phone when another, small and tired, voice came on the line.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"It's all dark, daddy. Where are you?"

Spike smiled into the receiver. He never thought he'd be a father, let alone get such joy out of it.

"Remember I told you me and yer mum like to have special time together?"

Dawn giggled, "You two like to _kiss_."

"Yeah, pet, we do. We're kissing right now."

He smacked his lips loudly for effect, and Dawn giggled louder. God, he loved to hear her laugh.

After a moment he asked, now seriously, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Nana Joycie has a flashlight now," she told him in return, which he took to mean yes.

"That's good. You be real good for Nana, and we'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Dawn agreed, cheerfully, before hanging up.

Spike still had a goofy grin on his face when he sat down with Buffy again. She had, of course, heard the entire conversation via the claim.

"You really think she'll be okay?" she asked.

"Dawn or Joyce," Spike replied, jokingly, before deciding, "They'll be alright. Bloody strong women, you Summers'."

"Got that right," Buffy agreed, smiling back at him.

They curled into each other, content knowing that their family was well cared for.

Spike breathed in the scent of his Mate's hair before kissing her on the forehead.

Despite the big battle they were about to go into, he'd never been happier.

"Came a long bloody way, ain't we?" he said.

"It's certainly not the way I saw my life going."

There was a pause before Spike asked, "Any regrets?"

"None," said Buffy, with all the conviction in the world.

Once more, Spike's dead heart practically sprung to life in his chest, and he felt wave after wave of love for Buffy bubbling up in him.

"Marry me," he asked her.

Buffy's eyes went round as they looked back at his, seeking confirmation that he was serious.

Not breaking eye contact, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

"I don't care if it's not official or what-all. Might not be able to get the paperwork in place. But marry me, Buffy. Say you will."

Buffy nodded, tears trailing down her face.

"I will," she said, then pushing her damp face against his, and kissing him deeply.

Taking her up in his arms, Spike carried her to bed.

_To be continued... _


	21. The Storm (Part 1)

The Storm (Part One)

There was screaming.

It seemed to be coming from a million directions at once. It was deafening, and there were blinding lights. Buffy was aching with more physical and emotional pain than she'd ever felt, and was so disorientated, it took her a long time to realize the sound was coming from her. Even with that realization, she couldn't stop.

No.

Because the light _wasn't_ coming from her, but from Dawn.

Blinding as it was, Buffy couldn't see much, but she saw enough to know her little girl's tiny body was burning up – exploding like a supernova, or an atom bomb. That's where the ache originated, because there was no way Dawn wasn't in pain. There was no way she'd survive it, Buffy was sure.

Still, she screamed. Her voice was the only thing she could control, but even it was wavering.

At some point time seemed to stop, when her voice broke – her throat red raw.

The last thing Buffy thought before everything went black was that it had all started out so well. She'd been so convinced they would win.

* * *

It was here: the day of the equinox, when the sun would be at its highest point all year, and night and day were of equal length.

"Nice day for a battle," Spike exclaimed, looking out the window at gathering storm clouds.

"That's today?" came a small voice from behind him, in answer.

Spike cursed inwardly. He had meant the comment for Buffy's ears, not Dawn's. Their presences were so similar that when one of them walked in the room without him looking, it took him a moment to tell them apart. Really, he should be more careful to actually take those moments. Scent was the key: Buffy often smelt like sex, or sweat from working out, whereas Dawn smelt like marshmallows.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he asked her, "Have you been at my sweets again?"

Dawn was frowning, silently refusing to let the subject be changed.

Spike sighed and finally answered her. "Yeah, pet. The big fight's today. But it's alright. Do you remember why?"

"Because we're gonna win?" she asked, hesitantly.

He broke out into a wide smile "Exactly! Now, where's yer mum?"

Buffy and Spike hadn't told Dawn everything about what was going to happen – they didn't even know everything themselves – but had decided it was best to tell her enough so she'd be less scared when things started to unfold.

Far as they could figure it, the sun was gonna climb higher and higher into the sky until it was directly above Sunnydale, at midday, then things would kick off. But, glancing out the window again, Spike wondered if anyone would actually catch sight of the star through the storm that was growing second on second.

"Mommy's painting her face," Dawn informed him, bringing him swiftly back to earth.

He rolled his eyes while pulling a faux-exasperated expression. "Of course she is. Can't go into battle without war paint."

Dawn perked up at that, but before she could ask if that meant she was allowed to wear make-up, Spike preempted the question and told her no. And then they went to see if there were any marshmallows left.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Buffy was met with more lights, flashing above her, but they were different from before. She tried to ask where she was, but couldn't speak from the pain in her throat. She sensed Spike by her side, but couldn't focus on him.

Feeling him reach out, she tried to reach back, but more pain ripped through her, and it was too much to bear.

Dawn was gone. The battle was over. But why was she still alive? Why had the world not ended? As much as she loved Spike, and her friends, she couldn't bear living in a world without Dawn. Didn't want to.

It was all she could do to close her eyes, grit her teeth, and turn her face away from her Mate, as the world continued to move around her.

* * *

Up the stairs, Spike and Dawn had found Buffy unable to decide what sweater to wear. She was stood with their back to them, fully clothed below the waist in a pair of jeans, but wearing only a bra on her upper half, when they walked in the room.

Dawn squealed, causing both her parents to look round at her.

"Daddy! You can't be in here!"

He looked confused. "What?"

"Mommy's not dressed! You can't see her!" Dawn spelt out, as if explaining something simple to a particularly dense child.

"Oh." Spike's face split into a wide smile, but when he looked up from his daughter to share a look with Buffy, she squealed again, trying with all her might to push him back out the door.

"Don't look, don't look!"

Buffy was in hysterical laughter at this, but that only made Dawn more determined to be taken seriously.

"Out! Out!" she yelled, to which Spike had no choice but to raise his hands in defeat and exit to the hallway, where he stood with a wall between him and his mate.

"Er, luv," he said to her, "Are you gonna call off yer guard dog?"

Buffy was still laughing too hard to answer him, and Dawn was still staring him down, hands now on hips.

"Don't you know boys aren't supposed to see what girls look like?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Spike, "But-" he wavered. How could he explain to a four-year-old that, yes, generally it was inappropriate to see other people partially dressed, but that there were exceptions, of which he and Buffy were one?

"Dawn," said Buffy, who now seemed to be in control of herself, "Come here."

Dawn did go, but not before planting Spike to the floor with a firm look. He loved the fierceness in that look; the whole ballsy attitude. It was bloody wonderful, far as he was concerned. He stood there, listening, as Buffy handled the delicate conversation.

"Dawnie," she began, "You're right about boy and girls, and how they shouldn't… see each other. But, um, you see, Mommies and Daddies are allowed to do things that normal boys and girls can't."

"But only to each other," Spike added, through the wall, amusement in his voice.

"Right," Buffy affirmed. "Do you understand?"

It took a moment, but Dawn eventually answered with a resounding "Nope."

"You said clothes were important, and that no one should look at you without them. Except at bath time, but that's only if you or daddy say so."

"Right," said Buffy again. "So, uh… there are rules. A-and there are exceptions."

"Do you make the rules?" Dawn interrupted to ask.

"Uh, well…"

"Society makes the rules, Niblet," said Spike, in an effort to help that only made things more confusing.

"Society?" Dawn repeated.

Buffy shook her head. "Nevermind that. Just trust us. We know the rules. If you're not sure, you can check with us."

A deep frown appeared in Dawn's forehead as she tried to process what she'd been told. "Okay," she said, after a minute. "So daddy can see you with no clothes on?"

"Eh… well, kind of," said Buffy, blushing, before quickly adding, "But not in public."

She really hoped Spike wouldn't try to 'help' again, by pointing out that sometimes even the 'not in public' rule had been known to be broken. Mercifully, he said nothing – at least, not out loud – but she'd be having words with him later for the mental images he sent via the claim.

Buffy's heated cheeks turned pale when Dawn turned to her and simply asked "Why?"

She really didn't think 'because I said so' was going to cut it any more now than it had done when she'd flustered Joyce with questions fifteen years previously.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again: "When two people love each other very much, and they're… uh, united in that love, things are, umm… different?"

"United," Dawn repeated, pondering the word. Both Spike and Buffy genuinely thought that would be the end of it – that Dawn would give up the topic as too confusing and move on to more interesting things – but in what universe would the offspring of two of the most stubborn people ever to live go down without a fight?

"You're not united," Dawn told Buffy, making her jaw drop open.

"What do you mean, Poppet?" Spike asked, now slightly concerned. Not united? They were as connected as any creatures could be – human or otherwise. Was it not obvious to their daughter how close and in love they were?"

"You didn't unite," said Dawn, simply, as if the statement didn't need any more explanation.

"Do… do you mean we're not _married_?" Buffy questioned her.

"Duh!" she said.

Spike breathed a sigh of relief. Is that all she meant? Sure, they were sorting that out. Maybe then he'd get some peace to ogle his bird when he liked. He could feel Buffy smile in her aura. This was it. They had planned to wait until the apocalypse was over to share the news, but the best moment had obviously presented itself now, instead.

"Dawnie," Buffy said again. She was in the habit of starting all her sentences to her daughter like that. "Your dad and I are getting married."

There was a pause, as Spike waited for Dawn to start squealing again, this time with happiness, but it didn't come.

"Dawnie?"

"Are you getting united because of me?" she asked, more serious than ever.

"We're getting united- I mean, getting married, because we love each other."

"Oh." A smile finally broke out on her lips.

Dawn hugged Buffy, then ran out into the hallway and hugged Spike around his knees too.

"This is gonna be the best unity ever!" she exclaimed, running down the stairs towards the living room. Spike took his chance to finally enter his bedroom, where he sat down beside Buffy. They immediately broke into laughter.

"God, she's wonderful, ain't she?"

"Totally!" said Buffy. "She should be in charge of interrogations from now on."

"Yeah," Spike beamed. "I bet she's down there right now, drawing pictures of what dress you'll wear."

"I bet it'll be pink," Buffy laughed. She really hoped it wasn't, because Dawn obviously had a talent of getting her own way.

"Almost done, luv?" Spike asked her, drawing the conversion back to the here and now.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

As they left the room and headed for the stairs, Spike pinched her ass and joked, "At least we know anything the hellbitch throws at us can't be as hard as all that."

_To be continued... _


	22. The Storm (Part 2)

_Author note: _Okay guys, this is it: the final chapter. I must warn you that it's rather intense, with violence and gore in places, not to mention emotional trauma. Stick with me, though. It's all been leading to this. Do you trust me?

* * *

The Storm (Part Two)

When the gang had first arrived, at the place Giles was convinced Glory would be, they'd found it empty. Desolate as the rest of the abandoned town.

Looking around at each other, and then down at their watches, all eyes then focused on the watcher.

He looked back, resolutely.

It was a quarter to twelve and if Giles was wrong he either hadn't realized it or wasn't accepting it. Either way, it seemed as if it wouldn't matter. Glory couldn't do her ritual without Dawn, and she was with them, so it looked like it wasn't going ahead. Assuming they'd got the time and date right, that was, plus a million other factors they were counting on…

Buffy felt her mouth go dry. She had a _really _bad feeling about this.

"Why didn't they come for her?" Xander asked the group at large. "If Dawn's the key to this whole thing, why didn't Glory come pick her up?"

He was only saying what everyone else was thinking, but Buffy hated him a little bit for it, in that moment. Gritting her teeth, she realized too late – when she saw figures approaching from across the way – that Glory had no need to pick up Dawn, because they'd brought her straight to her. She turned to run, but Spike's hand in hers held her fast.

"Watch it, Slayer," he warned. "Rupes said there's no escapin' it. Don't turn yer back on them."

Her eyes were panicked. She wanted to yell at him, but she swallowed it down and gripped her scythe tighter in her other hand.

"Is this it?" Dawn asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her look of anticipation was met with several looks of anxiety.

"Yeah, pet," Spike answered her. "Your turn to be brave."

How could he keep his voice so calm? Buffy couldn't understand it. She didn't have time to, either.

As Glory finally stepped into the parking lot they were all gathered in, sunlight finally broke through the heavy storm clouds and shined down upon her.

It wasn't right. Glory might be a god, but shouldn't a deity of the hell variety be a little less… glowing? Again, Buffy didn't have long to feel bitter over it. Almost as soon as everyone was in range, thunder and lightening like she'd never experienced started crashing down all around.

"Everyone, places!" she'd yelled.

This was it.

* * *

The physical pain inside Buffy was pulsating. Now that she was able to concentrate, she realized it was radiating from her abdomen, and coming in waves. That knowledge didn't make any sense to her, however.

She could still feel Spike by her side, but he'd said nothing in the long moments it had taken her to fully regain consciousness. Forcing her eyes open, she was shocked to see him not with anguish on his face but… was it _awe_? What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Anya was struck down by lightening almost as soon as the battle started. Both Joyce and Xander had run to her side and were so caught up with making sure she was okay that essentially three members of the gang were counted out of proceedings in one foul sweep. Buffy just hoped Willow, Tara, and Oz would pull through for her. On the periphery, she was vaguely aware of Giles engaged in hand-to-hand combat with some of Glory's remaining minions.

Giving her Mate a nod, both she and Spike charged the hellgod at once, only to be knocked straight back again. Glory was so much stronger than either of them had expected; so much stronger than both of them, combined. This time when they shared a look, it was filled with terror.

The brief moment their eyes were off her was all Glory had needed. In a flash, she'd barreled straight through them and snatched Dawn out of the protective circle the two witches had set up around her. Tara had reached out for the girl's hand, only to have it crushed in the altercation.

The next few things seemed to happen at once.

One: Oz wolfed out and launched himself at Glory's ankles, throwing her off balance.

Two: Dawn fell from Glory's hands onto the asphalt and started bleeding from a series of grazes.

Three: Spike lost control and tried to rip Glory's head off, but she'd quickly righted herself and had then tried to do the same to him. The only reason he didn't end up decapitated was because of the barrier Willow had thrown up between them. But he was feral as he tried to tear at it with his hands and teeth.

Tara's hand damaged as it was, there would be no more protective circles.

* * *

Blinking her eyes a few more times against the bright lights, Buffy finally realized she was in a private hospital room.

"A-Anya? Xander?" she croaked, not able to form full sentences. Of course her first thoughts were about Dawn, but she couldn't bring herself to ask about her, knowing she couldn't bear the answer. This was easier.

"They're bein' looked after down the hall," Spike told her. "Vengeance chit's heart stopped for a bit, but it was goin' strong again by the time the boy carried her out of there. You shoulda seen him."

Buffy shook her head, causing the walls to dance around her. The world really must have ended, because there was no way Spike had just spoken of Xander with any degree of admiration.

* * *

As soon as Glory had snatched up Dawn a second time, everything seemed to stop. Both of them standing bathed in light, even Spike's demon stopped stock-still at the sight.

In the silence, a small voice rang out.

"You're a… a big meanie!" Dawn exclaimed.

Spike fell to his knees at the innocence of her. His child was about to die at the hands of some uberbitch, and she was there giving her what for. Tears streaked down his face as his perfect little girl looked over at him before finishing her retort.

"And a- and a _bint_!"

Despite the hesitation, there was no hint of fear from her. At least, no fear of Glory. If he didn't know any better, Spike would be sure Dawn was just concerned she'd get told off for saying a bad word.

"You got a real nice kid," Glory had snarked, but whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the sound of Buffy's slayer scythe slicing straight through her body, making it fall to the ground in two pieces.

* * *

The more Buffy thought about things, the more they came back to her. The sight of Dawn once more falling out of Glory's arms to the ground, and the horror of seeing her covered in blood, surrounded by the hellgod's still-moving body parts. Both Buffy and Spike had run forward to lift her out of the mire, convinced she'd be scarred for life, when they'd been blown backwards by some invisible force. Then, from their new position on the ground a few feet away, they'd saw Dawn's body turn white hot, as her blood mixed with Glory's.

In a split second, Dawn burst forth from her human form and bobbed above them as an orb of pure light. The clouds dispersed completely, and the smell of sulfur hit the air as the remains of the hellgod's earthly body were burned up as they lay strewn across the ground.

The image was now burned in Buffy's mind. It was the last thing she could remember, and it was too much for her mind to process.

All of that, and Spike was still stood beside her, looking normal. Looking happy, even. Reaching out, she shoved him away violently as another wave of pain ripped through her.

Buffy wailed and thrashed around as Giles seemed to appear from nowhere and tried to restrain her to no avail.

"You bastard. You bastard!" she yelled at both of them.

Both Spike and Giles were trying to say something, but she couldn't listen; couldn't hear them above her own agony.

And then, suddenly, it was as if there was light again. An overwhelming sense of peace forced itself upon her, blocking everything else out but the sensation itself.

In a flash of clarity, Buffy realized that it was Spike. Via the claim, he was sending her love, and calm so powerful it was almost crippling.

After a sharp intake of breath, the litany falling from his lips finally sank in.

"She's alive, Buffy. Dawn's alive!"

Buffy's jaw had dropped open, and she had no energy left to snap it shut again.

It couldn't be. There was just no way. And, yet… every fiber of his being screamed that it was true.

Shaking, as a river of tears flowed down her face, Buffy finally managed to ask, "How?"

He couldn't explain it. What had happened was beyond mere words, but via a series of mental images Spike beamed right into her consciousness, Buffy realized the truth.

Dawn had been burned down to her simplest form – pure energy, unbound by body. During the last explosion, her essence had flown out to where it belonged: within Buffy.

And now here the slayer was, giving birth to her miracle child.

"Oh my god!" hand clapped across her mouth, Buffy was still weeping as the full weight of the situation hit her. "Oh my god, oh my god!" It was all she could say.

Dawn had been created supernaturally and just slipped into her and Spike's lives, everyone else's reality having shifted around to accommodate her. And now they were getting those years back. They were getting a chance to do it all from scratch. The labor, the late nights, bottle feeding, and teething, and being real parents with real experiences not created in with a spell. Dawn had completed her task, and this was the payoff. They were going to be a family again.

Any.

Second.

Now.

* * *

_End notes:_ Epilogue coming soon...


	23. Epilogue

_Author Note:_ I posted the last proper chapter of this fic just a few days ago, so make sure you've read that before reading this. And thank you for sticking around for the whole wild ride. I really hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

Epilogue

Six months had gone so quickly. Buffy had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that was unmistakably Dawn, and she and Spike had found out what parenthood was really like first hand. In amongst the mess, and emotions, and diapers, somehow they'd pulled together enough to plan a wedding, and the day had finally rolled around.

Time was seriously warped.

For all they'd been through, it felt like the big battle with Glory was simultaneously extremely recent and several lifetimes ago.

At one point, Spike had asked Giles if the skewed perception was a trick of the brain or actually down to genuine witchcraft, because everyone was able to remember both the implanted memories they'd been given, as well as the true version of events, and it was all rather a lot to comprehend.

The watcher was once more reassuring him that everything was perfectly normal as he struggled to fit a carnation in the vampire's buttonhole.

"You think you gettin' me set up in m' togs to marry the slayer is normal?" Spike had retorted.

"Well, in a manner of speaking... What is normal, anyway, if not relative?"

Spike shrugged, and Giles admonished him for the movement. All his patience was being tested by the blasted flower that just would not sit in place.

"The way I figure it," Spike mused aloud, "It don't matter what happened and what didn't. My concern's the future. You sure Dawn's gonna grow up all normal like?"

"I think it's fair to say," Giles affirmed, "That the only thing Dawn is the key to now is your and Buffy's continued happiness."

Spike just smiled like he had done the first three thousand times the watcher had recited the line.

He was a dad. He was a dad and, in half an hour, he was gonna be a husband. To call it blissful didn't do the whole thing justice.

* * *

Across town, as Dawn happily gurgled away to herself, Willow and Tara helped Buffy into her dress. It was bright pink – just like the one four-year-old Dawn had sketched before they'd gone down to the battle.

Looking down at her daughter, the Slayer was once again struck by how strange her life was.

She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
